Mi Tormenta Favorita
by alexis.fragaa
Summary: Kendall es un chico atormentado y timido pero al conocer a Logan su vida cambiara
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Era una mañana soleada a pesar de tanto sol el viento soplaba con fuerza, un joven caminaba por la acera preocupado y rebuscando algo en su vieja mochila

\- No puede ser, no pude haberlo olvidado- se repetia a si mismo aquel chico de piel palida y cabello cobrizo que llevaba por nombre Kendall

Se encontraba tan sumido en sus cosas que no se percato en el momento en que choco con otro chico que venia frente a el.

-Ten mas cuidado! Pudiste haber lastimado a alguien- pronuncio enojado el chico con el que kendall habia chocado, no era un chico feo, era mas bien guapo piel clara, cabello en punta y ojos avellana su nombre logan.

\- Lo..lo siento- contesto kendall aun en el suelo y entre sollozos.

-Vamos no es para tanto, no debi reaccionar de esa manera no llores- dijo aquel chico con una calida sonrisa y bajando para estar a la altura en la que estaba kendall.

\- Es que no lloro por eso- respondio kendall

-¿Entonces?- pregunto confundido el otro chico-

-Lo que pasa es que olvide o mas bien perdi un viejo cuaderno que mi abuela me habia regalado- contesto kendall antes de romper en llanto completamente.

Logan trato de tranquilizarlo pero nada funcionaba hasta que entre todas las cosas de Kendall alcanzo a ver un viejo cuaderno.

-Calma, tranquilo ¿ por cierto? ¿ ese viejo cuaderno que dices es azul con una pequena estrella dorada en medio y una linea abajo para que puedas ponerle tu nombre?-

Al oir la descripcion del cuaderno, Kendall se calmo un poco Pues cabia la posibilidad de que este hasta ahora desconocido chico lo hubiera encontrado.

\- s..si asi es el cuaderno ¿ como lo sabes?- dijo Kendall con rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas y los ojos rojos.

-Simple y sencillo soy un brujo- contesto Logan con una sonrisa en su rostro. Alexis fruncio el ceno y le contesto

\- no bromees ese cuaderno es muuy importante para mi- Logan borro su gran sonrisa y la cambio por una mas pequeña

\- ok, ya entendi no debo bromear sobre el cuaderno, pero se como es porque esta justo ahi atras de ti entre todos esos papeles que se te cayeron- Dicho esto Logan estiro su brazo para alcanzar el cuaderno y entregarselo a Kendall el cual de inmediato esbozo una gran sonrisa y le dio un gran abrazo a aquel desconocido chico, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a un completo extrano su timidez hizo acto de presencia y de inmediato solto a Logan completamente sonrojado algo que gracias a su palida piel era notorio.

\- Lo siento, no suelo ser tan impulsivo- se excuso agachando la cabeza para que el chico no viera su sonrojado rostro.

-No te preocupes, pero anda vamos te ayudo a recoger tus cosas- fue la respuesta de Logan con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-N..no es necesario ya te moleste mucho y...- Kendall no termino su respuesta pues cuando menos se lo espero angel ya estaba recogiendo parte de sus cosas. Kendall al notar esto se apresuro a ayudar al otro chico palido despues de todo eran sus cosas las que estaban en el suelo.

\- Gracias, por ayudarme y perdon por molestar- dijo Kendall sin mirar a Logan pues sabia que si lo veia a los ojos se sonrojaria, lo que le parecia completamente extraño pues jamas le habia pasado esto antes con alguien a pesar de lo timido que es.

\- No te preocupes, pero antes de irme por lo menos quisiera saber a quien ayude ¿cual es tu nombre?-

\- Me llamo Kendall, kendall Knight-

-Mucho gusto Kendall yo soy Logan Mitchell- dijo extendiendo su mano para un cordial apreton de manos el cual Kendalll respondio. Al apretar su mano sintio una corriente electrica viajar por todo su cuerpo no se sentia tan mal pero era algo inexplicable pues no tenia ni un dia de conocer a aquel chico, pero eso no era comparado con lo que sintio cuando se atrevio a mirarlo a los ojos, se puede decir que se quedo perdido por unos minutos, segundos u hasta horas ni siquiera el lo supo hasta que vio una mano pasar frente a el. Sacudio fuerte su cabeza para volver a la realidad.

-Perdon que me decias- pregunto pues no hacia falta decir que se habia perdido de lo que Logan decia

\- te preguntaba que hacia donde ibas- contesto Logan con una pequena risa ya que se dio cuenta que Kendall se perdio en sus pensamientos.

\- bueno iba a la escuela, pero cuando me di cuenta que me faltaba el cuaderno decidi regresar a casa a buscarlo- contesto Kendall- Pero como veras ya no debes volver a casa el cuaderno solo estaba perdido entre todos tus papeles, ¿por cierto a que escuela vas?- le cuestiono Logan

-voy a la preparatoria gibson, hablando de eso creo que deberia irme porque ya es muy tarde- respondio Kendall tratando de empezar a correr pero fue detenido por Logsn quien lo sujeto de la muñeca y despues lo solto cuando este se detuvo de sus intenciones.

\- En serio vas a gibson, yo tambien y nunca te habia visto- le dijo Logan al otro chico palido con una notoria cara de confusion.

\- Bueno lo que pasa es que soy tan timido que paso desapercibido y lo prefiero asi no me gusta mucho ser el centro de atencion- contesto Kendall

\- Sabes me agradas asi que porque no nos vamos juntos, pero caminando ya es muy tarde y supongo que ya perdimos nuestras primeras clases- le dijo Logan con una gran sonrisa

\- Cla..claro- respondio Kendall sonriendo y con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Ambos emprendieron el camino hacia la escuela, hablando de sus gustos y otras cosas personales, no hay que aclarar que era Logan quien siempre iniciaba las conversaciones, cuando al fin llegaron a la escuela Logan se despidio de Kendall para ir a su salon y Kendall hizo lo mismo pero mas timidamente, las horas pasaban y las clases tambien hasta llegar uno de los momentos mas esperado por todos el final de las clases, todos salian apresurados de los salones excepto un chico palido y de mediana estatura con anteojos, asi es Kendall siempre era el ultimo en salir pues no queria ser empujado por todos sus companeros, cuando por fin se encontro solo se dispuso a salir y caminar por los pasillos vacios pues a nadie le gustaba quedarse mucho tiempo despues del Fin de las clases solo Kendall asi podia aclarar su mente sin ser interrumpido por alguien, pero no iba a ser asi esta vez pues habia alguien que lo vigilaba.

-No puedo no debo enamorarme, ademas no debe ser amor a ese chico apenas lo conoci hoy, uno no se enamora en un dia ¿ o si? Bueno esta el amor a primera vista pero eso es imposible yo no puedo amar, no despues de lo de...- se decia asi mismo Kendall antes de ser interrumpido por alguien

\- Hablando solo como siempre mi querido amorcito- dijo alguien detras de alexis lo que lo hizo tensarse y abrir los ojos como platos

\- Ja...James ¿ que quieres?- dijo Kendall con voz temblorosa. Inmediatamente aquel chico lo acorralo contra la pared dejando muy poco espacio entre ellos.

-que mas voy a querer, a ti- fue la respuesta de James con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y acercando sus labios a los de Kendall quien volteo su cara para evitar el contacto.

-No James ya me lastimaste por favor dejame, ya tuviste lo que querias- dijo Kendall cerrando sus ojos fuertemente y con miedo en su voz

\- Creo que no tuve suficiente ademas soy yo quien decide cuando se termina esto no tu, y no he tenido diversion en muchos meses, no con mi chico favorito- contesto James besando el cuello de Kendall. En esos momentos y a pesar de que las manos y piernas le temblaban Kendall atino a darle una patada en la entre pierna a James para despues salir corriendo y sin mirar atras, solo alcanzo a escuchar los gritos de lucas jurando que se las pagaria, Corrio como pudo aun cuando el oxigeno y sus piernas no estaban a su favor logro llegar a casa por suerte su padre seguia trabajando y no habia nadie asi pudo ir directo a su habitacion y encerrarse a llorar sobre su cama con sus manos abrazando sus piernas y su cabeza entre sus rodillas, luego de que el llanto ceso un poco saco aquel cuaderno que tanto temia perder y escribio unas cuantas cosas en el y lo abrazo fuertemente pegandolo a su pecho.

\- Eso es una prueba mas de que no debo enamorarme yo estoy marcado, marcado para siempre y James nunca me va a dejar olvidarlo- dijo abrazando mas fuerte aquel cuaderno y aumentando el llanto una vez mas.

-no sabes cuanto te necesito ahora mas que nunca abuela, te necesito mucho- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de recostarse en su cama y llorar hasta quedarse dormido aun con aquel cuaderno abrazado a el, solo el sabia porque ese cuaderno no debia perderlo nunca, solo el sabia que sus miedos habian regresado pero lo que el no sabia es que quien menos pensaba se convertiria en su fortaleza, quien le ayudaria a vencer sus miedos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 Nuevas Esperanzas

**Como veran esta historia Kogan es diferente espero que les este gustando y no olviden sus reviews :)**

**Disfruten este nuevo capitulo espero les guste**

Kendall seguia dormido en su cama con el cuaderno abrazado a el solo que movia su cabeza de una lado a otro cubierto de sudor y repitiendo un no constante al parecer esto se debia a una pesadilla, en su sueño Kendall se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro acostado sobre una cama mientras lloraba, pero no solo estava el habia alguien mas del cual solo se distinguia su silueta  
-Ya dejame por favor, crei que me amabas- decia Kendall mientras lloraba desconsoladamente  
\- Amarte ja! Por favor quien podria a amar a un niño tonto como tu, tan tonto que te creiste todas las mentiras de amor que te decia- contesto aquella sombra maliciosamente aun sobre Kendall  
-No es cierto! No ya dejame por favor- pedia Kendall desconsoladamente  
Mientras tanto en la casa de Kendall su padre habia llegado y al no escuchar ruido algubo subio a la habitacion de su hijo para verificar que el se encontrara en casa, al abrir la puerta vio la situacion de su hijo e inmediatamente se acerco a su cama para tratar de despertarlo  
-Kendall, hijo despierta- decia el padre de Kendall mientras movia el hombro del muchacho lentame  
-Vamos hijo despierta-continuaba su padre angustiado  
Fue entonces que Kendall desperto abruptamente sentandose en su cama y gritando un fuerte no al aire.  
-Tranquilo solo era una pesadilla no era real- dijo su padre abrazandolo y colocando la cabeza de su hijo sobre su hombro acariciando lentamente su cabello. Kendall se aferro a su padre pues sabia que eso mas que una pesadilla parecia o podria que fuera muy real. Despues de poco tiempo ambos rimpieron el abrazo y se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que Robert el papá de Kendall hablo.

\- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto aun preocupado por su hijo  
-Si papa no te preocupes todo esta bien- mintio Kendall fingiendo una sonrisa que parecio lo suficientemente sincera para convencer a su padre  
-¿Seguro? Recuerda que puedes contarme todo y que estare ahi siempre para apoyarte- respondio su padre poniendo la mano sobre la rodilla de su hijo y dandole una sonrisa  
-Lo se papá, pero deberas no te preocupes todo esta bien, pero vamos te prepare la cena que debes estar muy cansado por el trabajo- dijo Kendall levantandose de su cama directo hacia la puerta de su habitacion.  
-Sabes que no es necesario que te molestes yo puedo hacer mis cosas- le dijo su padre tambien levantandose de la cama y yendo hacia la puerta donde se encontraba su hijo tomando la perilla para abrirla  
-No me molesta papa, sabes que me gusta cocinar- contesto Kendall volteando a mirar a su padre con una sonrisa  
-A veces parece que tu eres el papa y yo tu hijo- dijo su padre divertido pero con una mirada nostalgica para su hijo  
-vamos hay que apurarnos que yo tambien tengo hambre- dijo Kendal divertido mientras abria la puerta y salia de su habitacion seguido de su padre, ambos bajaron las escaleras en silencio, Robert se dirigio a la sala y encendio el televisor sentandose en el sofa que estaba frente a este, Kendall fue a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena, no preparo algo muy elaborado todo consistia en unas hamburguesas las cuales eran las favoritas de su padre, durante la cena ambos platicaron sobre lo ocurrido en su dia claro que Kendall omitio lo ocurrido con James, al terminar de cenar ambos se sentaron a ver la television un rato hasta que el cansancio vencio a Kendall y se quedo dormido en el sofa, su padre apago el televisor y como si se tratara de un niño pequeño lo cargo hasta su habitacion y lo coloco sobre su cama para despues sentarse al borde de esta y ver como su hijo dormia tranquilamente, paso su mano retirando un mechon de cabello que cubria su frente

-No sabes cuanto lamento no estar ahi mas tiempo para verte crecer o para escucharte- susurro Robert para si mismo mientras veia nostalgicamente a su hijo  
Seguido de esto le dio un beso en la frente y se retiro a su habitacion para poder descansar tambien.  
A la mañana siguiente Kendall desperto a la hora de siempre, entro al baño para tomar una ducha y al salir comenzo a arreglarse se puso unos viejos jeans deslavados una playera blanca y un sweter holgado con grandes mangas y sus converse, salio de su habitacion directo a la cocina para poder desayunar algo, su desayuno fue algo simple pan tostado y jugo de naranja al terminar subio a cepillarse los dientes, bajo de nuevo esta vez solo para tomar su mochila y salir para dirigirse a la escuela, asi emprendio su camino rumbo a la escuela cuando habia avanzado solo dos cuadras pudo ver a alguien conocido, su mejor amiga Jo Taylor, inmediatamente se acerco a ella y asi pudieran irse juntos a la escuela

-Hola, ¿lograste encontrar tu cuaderno ayer?- fue Jo la primera en hablar  
-Hola, si pude encontrarlo, bueno me ayudaron a encontrarlo- contesto Kendall con su ya tipico nerviosismo  
-¿ah si? ¿y se puede saber quien?- dijo Jo con una sonrisa picara  
-Fue un chico con el que tropeze mientras lo buscaba, se llama Logan ¿creo?- contesto Kendall sonrojado por la manera en que su amiga pregunto las cosas  
-¿Y essta guapo?- pregunto Jo con picardia  
-No lo se no me fije en eso-contesto Kendall nervioso.  
Jo hizo un sonido como de ambulancia para dar a entender que el nerviosismo de Kendal se debia a que el chico era guapo y le gustaba.  
-Callate! Mejor vamonos que se hace tarde- dijo Kendall y ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la escuela. En el camino platicaban de cualquier tribialidad, incluso riendo a carcajadas.  
Al parecer eran los primeros en llegar pues no habia nadie ni dentro ni fuera de la escuela, Jo se despidio de Kendall pues su salon esta al otro lado de la escuela y era mejor que se fuera desde ahora Kendall igual decidio ir a su salon, al entrar busco un asiento al frente para prestar atencion a todo lo que el profesor dijera, se sento y comenzo a repasar sus notas de pronto escucho como la puerta se abria, alzo la vista para encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa.  
-James, ¿Que haces aqui?- dijo Kendall nervioso.  
-Bueno ayer dejamos algo pendiente y no me gusto para nada que me patearas asi que vine a cobrarmelas-Solto James con enojo  
Kendall se levanto y corrio hasta la puerta para tratar de salir pero James era mas rapido y lo tomo del brazo.  
-¿A donde crees que vas? No vas a huir de nuevo ¿Te crees muy listo no? Te lo he dicho muchas veces no eres mas que un niño idiota- despues de decir eso James se hecho a reir.  
Kendall solo lloraba y forcejeaba para tratar de soltarse del agarre de James.  
-Por favor James dejame, ya me hiciste mucho daño ¿Porque te empeñas en seguir lastimandome?- dijo Kendall entre lagrimas.  
James no dijo nada solo lo solto del brazo para tomarlo del cuello y arrinconarlo una vez mas contra la pared, Kendall seguia llorando y James tenia una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro mientras apretaba mas su agarre.  
-Dejame, alguien puede llegar y te va a ir mal-decia Kendall entre lagrimas.  
-Ja a esta hora no llega nadie es demasiado temprano y mejor asi seras mio de una vez por todas- dijo James aproximandose mas a Kendall.  
En ese momento la puerta se abrio subitamente revelando a Logan quien al ver la escena se avalanzo sobre James empujandolo lejos de Kendall lo que ocaciono que este cayera.  
Cuando se levanto trato de golpear a Logan pero este atino a darle una patada en el estomago, James se quedo sin aliento y tambaleante camino a la puerta y salio rapidamente. Kendall se deslizo por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo aun lloraba desconsoladamente, Logan se inclino para revisar que estuviera bien.  
-¿Te lastimo? ¿Quieres que llame a tus padres o alguien mas?-preguntaba Logan con preocupacion.  
Kendall solo negaba con la cabeza sin parar de llorar por impulso abrazo a Logan y este correspondio tranquilizandolo.  
-Calma todo estara bien, te llevare a la enfermeria para que te den un calmante- dijo logan rompiendo el abrazo mientras se levantaba y ofrecia su mano a Kendall para que hiciera lo mismo.  
Ambos salieron de aquel salon y se dispusieron a ir a la enfermeria, al llegar la enfermera dio a Kendall un calmante y le dijo que se recostara por un rato.

POV Kendall

Despues de tomar el calmante me recoste en una camilla que estaba junto a la ventana de la enfermeria despues de eso comence a sentir mis parpados pesados lo ultimo que recuerdo es oir la voz de la enfermera llamando a Logan, despues todo se volvio oscuro.

POV Logan

Despues de tomar el calmante Kendall se durmio, la enfermera me llamo para decirme que el dormiria por lo menos 2 horas. Yo me quede ahi todo el dia salvo los momentos en que iba a avisar a los maestros el porque de mi ausencia y la de Kendall tenia suerte de no encontrarme con mi novio Carlos si no me armaria una escena que no necesitaba, ahora me preocupaba Kendall queria saber quien era el tipo que lo habia atacado y porque. 15 minutos antes del almuerzo una chica entro a la enfermeria creo que la he visto antes pero no recuerdo su nombre.

-Hola soy Jo Taylor busco a Kendall Knight- dijo frente al escritorio dirigiendose a la enfermera.

La enfermera me señalo y despues a la camilla donde estaba Kendall, la chica camino hasta donde yo estaba.

-Hola ¿tu eres?- dijo curiosa

Me levante y le extendi mi mano amistosamente.

-Logan, Logan Mitchell encontre a Kendall y lo traje aqui-

-Jo Taylor la mejor amiga de Kendall, entonces tu sabes que paso- dijo mientras correspondia mi saludo.

-Si, mientras pasaba por su salon vi que un tipo lo tenia arrinconado contra la pared.

POV Normal

-James-susurro Jo

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto Logan

-Nada, yo me entiendo ¿y que fue lo que dijo la enfermera sobre Kendall?- pregunto Jo preocupada

-Solo le dio un calmante y le dijo que se recostara, eso fue hace horas asi que supongo que no tarda en despertar- contesto Logan

Despues de eso ambos chicos se quedaron en un silencio un tanto incomodo que solo duro unos minutos hasta que comenzaron a platicar sobre Kendall y lo que le habia sucedido.

POV Kendall.

A lo lejos escuchaba voces que me parecian familiares, trataba de abrir los ojos con dificultad, fui abriendolos poco a poco hasta que la luz comenzo a filtrarse y logre ver una enorme lampara sobre mi. Me sente al borde de la camilla y frente a mi vi a Logan y Jo hablando, ambos voltearon a verme cuando se dieron cuenta que habia se acerco rapidamente a mi.

-No sabes que susto me has pegado, no te vi en ninguna de las clases que tenemos juntos crei que te habias fugado sin mi pero dime ¿que paso? ¿te lastimaron? ¿estas herido?-hablaba demasiado rapido y apenas podia procesar lo que decia

-Sabes hablas demasiado rapido y me duele un poco la cabeza que tal si aclaro todas tus dudas en el almuerzo-le dije con voz profunda y calmada.

-Hablando de eso no falta mucho para el almuerzo asi que ire a apartar una mesa, no tardes-me dijo Jo sonriendo y caminando rapidamente.

Yo le devolvi la sonrisa y la vi salir por la puerta despues Logan se poso frente a mi presiento que el tambien hara preguntas.

-Yo no preguntare tanto como tu amiga pero podrias decirme ¿Quien era ese chico y porque te estaba lastimando?-pregunto con tono neutral

No estaba seguro si contarle esto a Logan apenas y lo conocia no habia conversado mucho con el, ademas no quiero alarmarlo y hacer que se aleje de mi, no por las razones que piensan el solo podria ser un buen amigo ¿creo?

-Nadie de importancia solo un maton mas-conteste tratando de sonar convincente.

-Esta bien, pero de ahora en adelante debes procurar no quedarte solo-dijo poco convencido de mi respuesta.

-Bien que te parece si nos vamos ya casi es hora del almuerzo y tu amiga debe estarte esperando-dijo Logan ofreciendome su mano para que bajara de la camilla.

Cuando tome su mano estaba ahi otra vez esa corriente electrica que por alguna extraña razon me provoco una sonrisa, baje de la camilla y camine tras Logan me dijo que aunque no me conociera le agradaba y que le gustaria que fueramos amigos, le dije que estaba bien, porque como decirle que no a alguien como el creo que despues de todo Jo tenia razon si me gustaba un poco creo que con Logan podria volver a recuperar las esperanzas. Despues de salir de la enfermeria camine rumbo a la cafeteria Logan se quedo atras parecia que esperaba a alguien gire mi cabeza para ver si seguia ahi y lo que vi me hizo perder toda esperanza de nuevo, era Logan besandose con ese chico capitan del equipo de basketball Dak Zevon, continue mi camino esta vez sin mirar atras. 


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 Sentimientos reales.

**Perdon por la tardanza, espero y les este gustando la historia, agradezco sus reviews y dejenme saber que les parece la historia :***

POV kendall

Al llegar a la cafeteria me dispuse a buscar a Jo, no fue dificil encontrarla aun no habia mucha gente y ella se encontraba en una de las mesas justo en medio de la cafeteria, camine hasta donde ella estaba, me deje caer en el lugar frente a ella con una expresion de cansancio.

-¿Y bien?- me pregunto ella alzando una ceja.

-¿Que?- conteste un poco desconcertado.

-Cuentame que paso ¿Como llegaste a la enfermeria?- dijo rodando los ojos divertida.

-Ah, eso no fue nada solo no dormi bien asi que casi me desmayo- dije fingiendo una sonrisa despreocupado.

Por dentro temblaba solo de acordarme de James que habia regresado solo para fastidiarme pero no podia decirle a Jo se preocuparia.

-¿Seguro? No tiene nada que ver con alguien, no se James por ejemplo- dijo entornando la mirada.

En ese momento me tense y solo abri los ojos como platos ¿como es posible que Jo sepa lo de James? Solo existia una respuesta pero era ilogico creer que yo tenia poderes psiquicos, aunque Logan pudo haberle contado que vio a alguien atacandome y ella dedujo que era James o...

-Vamos no mientas mas ya Logan me conto todo, dijo que un tipo estaba molestandote esta mañana y el unico idiota que podria hacerlo es James- dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Ese Logan primero me hace sentir con esperanzas y despues me las quita, y ahora se entromete en mi vida ya no me parece tan agradable.

-Si asi fue pero estoy seguro que despues de que Logan le dio una leccion no volvera- dije sin ganas.

-Eso espero porque si no, no solo Logan va a darle una leccion, hablando de Logan ¿Que paso despues de que sali de la enfermeria?- pregunto Jo con emocion en su voz

-Nada solo me ayudo a bajar de la camilla y se quedo esperando a su novio que es nada mas y nada menos que Dak el capitan del equipo de basquetball- dije un tanto cortante

-Mmm bueno no todos los chicos so perfectos, pero crei que no te interesaba Logan pero por el tono en tu voz pareciera que si- dijo Jo entornando la mirada.

Yo me tense un poco sabia que tenia una amiga un tanto metiche y eso a veces no me agradaba asi que antes de comenzar a hablar de lo que siento o no por Logan, ofreci traerle a Jo su comida para asi olvidarnos del tema por el momento, ella como es fan de hacer filas acepto inmediatamente notese mi sarcasmo, unos minutos despues regrese con dos sandwiches y dos refrescos, entregue su respectiva comida a Jo y me sente frente a ella para comenzar a comer, justo cuando estaba apunto de dar la primera mordida vi que Logan se sento frente a mi justo a lado de Jo.

-Hola- saludo como siempre con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola- respondimos Jo y yo al unisono.

-¿Les molesta si me siento aqui con ustedes?- dijo aun sonriente.

Iba a responder pero Jo se me adelanto.

-Para nada esta perfecto- dijo mirandome

-Pense que querrias comer con tu novio- dije neutral

-No suelo comer con el, siempre tiene practica o sale para comer con sus amigos- dijo igual que yp con un tono neutral en su voz.

Despues de eso comenzamos a comer, Logan y Jo se tomaron confianza en poco tiempo pues cada que podian hacian bromas que aunque tratara de evitar reirme era imposible. Cuando terminamos de comer conocimos un poco mas de Logan nos conto que es capitan del equipo de hockey, que tiene un mejor amigo llamado Carlos y que vive solo con su mamá ademas que pronto se cambiara a un fraccionamiento mas cerca de la escuela. Despues de eso el y Jo siguieron haciendo bromas tontas hasta que alguien se paro detras de Logan y era nada mas y nada menos que Dak.

-Logie, bebe necesito que me acompañes a mi casillero y me ayudes con mi proyecto de ciencias es muy pesado- dijo con voz de niño caprichoso

-Claro pero antes dejame presentarte a Kendall y Jo ellos son mis nuevos amigos y...- dijo Logan pero fue interrumpido por su novio.

Dak nos miro de una manera despectiva como evaluandonos, vi como Jo apretaba los puños pero con la mirada le dije que debia controlarse.

-Hola y adios- dijo Dak jalando a Logan hacia la salida.

-Adios chicos nos vemos despues- grito Logan antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

(En el pasillo cerca de los casilleros)

POV Logan

Dak aun seguia jalandome por los pasillos me sentia un tanto enojado por lo que hizo hace unos momentos.

-Dak basta deja de jalarme- dije severo.

El me solto y pude ver un poco de confusion en su rostro.

-Logie ¿porque me hablas asi? Pareciera que estas enojado ¿es por que te jale? Lo siento pero necesitaba rapido tu ayuda- decia Dak rapidamente.

-No es por lo que hiciste hace un momento- volvio a mirarme confundido -Con Kendall y Jo fuiste muy grosero- dije aun con enojo

-Ah eso bueno es que no puedes juntarte con ese tipo de gente arruinaria tu reputacion y la mia, el chico ese Kendall es un ñoño y la tal Jo es una revoltosa- dijo con tono despectivo

Yo lo mire, despues de eso sentia aun mas enojo como puedo estar con alguien asi, tam hueco y superficial pero sobre todo como es que antes no me habia dado cuenta.

-A mi esas cosas no me importan esos chicos me agradan y te guste o no voy a estar con ellos- dije con firmeza en mi voz

El rodo los ojo -Agh bueno como quieras yo te lo adverti, solo no me pidas que conviva con ellos, pero anda no te enojes Logie no me gusta que peleemos- dijo meloso.

Despues de eso se lanzo sobre mi y me beso, mientras lo besaba no pude evitar pensar en Kendall, en su mirada en su sonrisa, en esa sensacion de tener que protegerlo, se supone que debo sentir eso por Dak pero ahora que veo como es en realidad no puedo sentirlo mas, creo que siento algo mas que amistad por Kendall. 


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 Nuevos vecinos, nuevos amores Parte 1

**Aqui el nuevo capitulo espero les guste y espero tambien sus reviews quw son muy importantes :* ;)**

POV Logan

Despues de la escenita con Dak las siguientes clases fueron de lo mas aburridas y pesadas no podia dejar de pensar en el porque sguia saliendo con Dak y porque no podia sacarme a Kendall de la cabeza, ahora estaba en el entrenamiento con el equipo de hockey la verdad no estaba en condiciones de entrenar, mi cuerpo estaba en la pista de hielo pero mi mente andaba en otro lado de pronto senti como alguien se detuvo a lado mio y puso su mano en mi hombro.

-¿Que te pasa dude? Estas en cualquier otro lado menos en el entrenamiento- era Carlos mi mejor amigo sonaba preocupado.

-No pasa nada es solo que tuve un pequeño lio con Dak es todo- dije tratando de sonar convincente.

El fruncio el ceño y despues entorno la mirada.

-Sabes ese novio tuyo no me agrada es muy.. ammm hueco y caprichoso, con todo respeto- dijo serio

-Pero asi me enamore de el, Kendall es muy lindo cuando se lo propone...- oh no me reprimi mentalmente

-Espera- me interrumpio Carlos -¿Kendall? Creo que tu novio era Dak Zevon ¿Quien es ese tal Kendall?- dijo picandome las costillas con tono picaro

-Ammm... Ehmmm- trate de articular algo que me sacara del apuro pero solo salieron sonidps que no formaban una frase.

El silbato del entrenador me salvo por ahora asi tendre tiempo de pensar una excusa para Carlos y de buscar explicacion del porque del cambio de nombres tan repentino.

Despues de que termino el entrenamiento me dispuse ir a casa junto con Carlos quien me ayudaria a empacar unas cosas para la mudanza, ambos caminamos hasta el estacionamiento, nos subimos a mi vieja camioneta y emprendimos el camino rumbo a casa en un comodo silencio.

-¿Y bien me diras quien es Kendal?- dijo Carlos rompiendo el comodo silencio.

-Es un chico que conoci el otro dia camino a la escuela, solo es un amigo- dije sin apartar mi vista del camino.

-¿Y si solo es un amigo porque lo confundiste con tu novio?- dijo Carlos inquisitivo alzando una ceja

Eso me puso nervioso ni yo mismo sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta, no entendia lo que pasaba ni en mi cabeza, ni en mi corazon.

-Bu..bueno lo que pasa es que a Dak no le agrada y discutimos por eso, y aun tenia el pleito en mi mente, por eso confundi los nombres- dije titubeando un poco.

Voltee a mirar rapidamente a Carlos sabia que no se creeria esa excusa barata.

-Algo más pasa contigo y ese Kendall pero si no quieres decirme esta bien, digo no es como que fuera tu mejor amigo desde el jardin de niños y que te contara mis secretos, no solo soy Carlos un amigo común y corriente sin mucha importancia- Carlos sabia chantajear muy bien.

Yo solo rodee los ojos y comence a contarle el como habia conocido a Kendall, lo que habia sucedido esta mañana, lo que sentia al ver sus ojos esmeralda, todo.

-¿Y bien?- dije cuando termine de contarle todo.

-Mmm pues creo que tenemos un severo caso de inicio de enamoramiento con una grave lesion de tengo novio y es un caprichoso- dijo Carlos divertido

Yo le golpee el hombro amistosamente y el se hecho a reir. Despues de un momento paro de reir.

-Ya hablando en serio creo que te esta comenzando a gustar ese chico aunque apenas y lo conozcas logro atraerte- dijo con voz seria.

Yo solo me quede callado y pensativo, como es que puedo estar enamorandome de alguien a quien apenas conozco y como es que he comenzado a dejar de amar a alguien a quien solia amar demasiado, todo es tan complicado, de pronto el sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos le pedi a Carlos que revisara que era pues aun iba conduciendo.

-Es un mensaje de tu madre al parecer la mudanza se ha adelantado y hoy comenzaran a llevar algunas cosas a la nueva casa- dijo leyendo la pantalla del telefono

-Pff genial esperaba por lo menos descansar antes de comenzar a cargar cajas- dije frustrado.

Pise el acelerador y me dispuse a llegar a toda prisa. Al llegar Carlos y yo bajamos, rapidamente entramos, toda la sala estaba llena de cajas pronto oimos un claxon y al voltear nos encontramos con un gran camion de mudanzas.

-Mamá!- Grite desde la entrada

-Aqui estoy, aqui estoy- dijo Johanna saliendodetras de un monton de cajas.

Le di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo.

-Hola sra. Mitchell- dijo Carlos sonriendo.

Mi mamá le sonrio tambien y nos indico que le ayudaramos a cargar unas cajas en el camion en menos de lo que esperaba el camion ya estaba lleno tras de el venia otro al parecer terminariamos de mudarnos hoy mismo, el otro camion tambien se lleno rapido pues iba cargado con varios de nuestros muebles, las cisas pequeñas que quedaban mamá y yo nos las repartimos unas en mi camioneta y otras en su auto, ambos junto con carlos subimos a nuestros respectivos y partimos con rumbo a nuestro nuevo hogar.

POV Kendall.

Estaba en mi habitacion sentado en el diban cerca de la ventana mientras Jo estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en mi cama.

-¿Asi que no sientes nada por Logan?- repetia Jo peor que un disco rayado.

-Por enesima vez en toda la tarde, NO N-O- dije un tanto exasperado.

-Ya va, no vuelvo a preguntarlo, pero estoy segura que mientes porque el tono en como te referiste a su novio en el almuerzo me hace pensar otra cosa...-dijo hablando rapidamente.

-BASTA! Esta bien si tal vez comienzo a sentir algo por Logan pero eso no puede ser porque 1.- El tiene novio y 2.- Yo no puedo enamorarme no de nuevo, lo mejor seria que empezara a olvidarme de Logan y mantenerlo lejos- dije interrumpiendola.

Ella me miro con los ojos abiertos normalmemte no me exaspero cuando ella se obsesiona con algo pero este es mi limite.

-Ok te entiendo pero si te cierras al amor por miedo a que te pase lo mismo que con James puedes perder muchas oportunidades ademas no es justo que le des tanta importancia a alguien como James- dijo seria.

-Jo le doy la importancia que tiene, James me lastimo de una manera que es dificil de superar, ademas aunque me de otra oportunidad en el amor Logan no es la persona el tiene novio y lo que debo hacer para enterrar lo que empiezo a sentir por el es alejarlo- dije con un tono neutral en mi voz.

Ella iba a decir algo pero la interrumpi.

-Y ya dejemos de hablar de eso por favor-

Por la ventana pude ver como unos camiones de mudanza se estacionaban en la casa frente a la mia.

-Parece que tengo nuevos vecinos- le dije a Jo y esta se levanto de su lugar para mirar por la ventana tambien.

-Quiza debamos ir a conocerlos, tal vez sean chicos guapos y musculosos- dijo emocionada, yo rode los ojos.

-Creo que primero comemos muero de hambre y despues debemos comenzamos la tarea si no jamas la acabaremos- dije neutral.

Ella solto un resoplido de resignacion ambos bajamos yo para preparar algo de merendar y Jo para sentarse a verme cocinar. El tiempo paso rapido, comimos unos tacos y despues lavamos los trastos sucios, subimos para comenzar la tarea que fue lo que mas tiempo nos llevo parece que tratar de explicarle matematicas a Jo es mas complicado que hacer oir a un sordo. Cuando menos acordamos era de noche y papá ya habia llegado, le dije que habia guardado tacos para el en el microondas y que iriamos a conocer a los nuevos vecinos.

POV Logan.

Cuando terminamos de bajar todo y acomodar unos cuantos muebles para poder pasar esta primera noche, mamá insistio en ir a saludar a los vecinos comenzando con los de la casa de enfrente, le dije que preferia descansar pero me arrastro hasta afuera, Carlos ya se habia ido asi que iba a ser tedioso eso de saludar gente desconocida sin mas compañia que la de mi mamá

POV Kendall.

Cuando Jo y yo nos disponiamos a salir el tiembre sono y lo que vi al abrir la puerta me dejo helado parado frente a mi estaba Logan con una señora a su lado ¿Acaso me estaba siguiendo o algo? Esa idea desaparecio cuando recorde que habia dicho que pronto se mudaria, pero tan mala era mi suerte que justo el era mi nuevo vecino. No cabe duda que por mas que tratara de alejar a Logan el destino se empeñaria en ponernos a uno en el camino del otro.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 Nuevos vecinos nuevos amores parte 2

**Hola :) aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo es corto espero y lo disfruten :* :)**

POV Kendall

Estaba en shock creo que me quede sin decir palabra alguna hasta que vi una mano pasar frente a mis rostro era la señora junto a Logan

-Lo.. lo siento ¿me decia algo?- dije saliendo de mi shock.

La señora solto una risita.

-Si, estaba presentandome soy Johanna Mitchell y este es mi hijo Logan somos sus nuevos vecinos acabamos de mudarnos a la casa frente a la suya - dijo señalando al chico que ya conocia el solo me sonrio.

-Oh mucho gusto yo soy Kendall Knight- dije un tanto atontado -¿Gusta pasar? ¿Le ofrezco algo un vaso de agua, refresco?- dije cortez.

La sra Mitchell acepto pasar y tomar un vaso de agua, la lleve a la sala para que tomara asiento.

-Hijo ¿quien toco?- dijo mi papá entrando en la sala.

-Son los nuevos vecinos de enfrente papá la señora Mitchel y su hijo- dije volteando a verlo.

No se si fue mi imaginacion o parece que al verse entre y Johanna y mi padre hubo una conexion.

-Mucho gusto Johanna Mitchell- dijo acercandose hacia donde mi padre estaba extendiendo su mano.

-Robert Knight- dijo tomando su mano y dando un beso en el dorso de la misma.

POV Logan.

Bien esto se puso raro creo que mi madre esta coqueteando con el papá de Kendall, y creo que Kendall tambien cree eso pues volteo y me miro con una cara de WTF

POV Kendall.

Bien esto es extraño mi papá esta coquedeando con la mamá de Logan.

-Kendall ¿Porque no llevas al hijo de la señora Mitchell a conocer tu habitacion mientras yo platico con esta bella dama- dijo mi padre mirando a Johanna y alzando una ceja coquetamente.

Yo no tuve oportunidad de decir nada pues sabia que mi padre no estaba preguntandomelo, me estaba dando una orden, yo me preguntaba si llevar a Logan era buena idea pero en fin lo lleve hasta las escaleras y luego hasta mi habitacion junto con Jo me encontraba aun en shock tanto que habia olvidado que Jo se quedaria a dormir.

-Bien esta es mi habitacion no es nada de el otro mundo- dije entrando con Logan tras de mi y Jo a mi lado.

-Un poco desordenado eh- dijo Logan divertido

-Lo que pasa es que he estado explicandole a Jo matematicas y no he denido tiempo de limpiar- dije serio.

-Oye no me culpes a mi-dijo Jo golpeando mi hombro- Por cierto chicos debo dejarlos ire al tocador ya vuelvo- dijo Jo haciendome señas para que aprovechara el tiempo a solas con Logan.

Yo trate de decirle con la mira que no se atreviera a marcharse pero aun asi lo hizo, le ofreci a Logan asiento en un pequeño sofa junto a la ventana despues de eso ambos nos sumimos en un incomodo silencio el solo recorria mi habitacion con su mirada.

-¿Que es ese trofeo?- dijo señalando la repisa sobre mi escritorio.

-Oh, es de tae kwan do- dije despreocupado.

-¿Practicas tae kwan do?- dijo sorprendido

-Solia hacerlo cuando teni años despues me aburri y lo deje- dije prestandole poca importancia.

-Yo tambien solia practicar tae kwan do supongo que soy mejor que tu pues lo practique hasta los 12- dijo divertido con falsos aires de grandeza

Yo arque una ceja -Ah si señor super deportista, que tal si lo demuestras- dije retador.

El se acerco a mi y comenzamos a hacer unos cuantos movimientos para ser sincero aun recordaba lo mas basico hubo un momento en que Logan logro derribarme y terminamos ambos en el suelo Logan sobre mi, antes de levantarnos ambos soltamos una carcajada, despues de parar de reir nos quedamos asi por un rato yo miraba los ojos de Logan y podia sentir su respiracion y la mia chocar nos acercamos lentamente al punto de que nuestros labios casi se rozaban, de pronto volvi a la realidad y logre evitar que eso sucediera y me levante rapido y el hizo lo mismo debo recordar que Logan tiene novio yo pues soy yo y no debo hacerme falsas ilusiones.

-Creo que deberiamos bajar- dije evitando su mirada.

-Si creo que si ya es un poco tarde- dijo evitando mi mirada tambien.

Ambos bajamos sin si quiera hablarnos, todo lo que habia sucedido era incomodo para ambos, pero no como lo que veriamos al entrar a la sala. Justo ahi frente a nosotros mi padre y la mamá de Logan estaban besandose parece que la familia Mitchell tiene algo que logra volver locos a los Knight.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 De amenazas y grandes decisiones.

**Bueno aqui les adelanto el nuevo capitulo espero y les guste recuerden hacerme saber lo que les parece la historia y si les esta gustando :* y muchas gracias por sus reviews.**

POV Logan.

No puedo creerlo justo frente a mis ojos mi madre estaba besandose con el Sr. Knight era algo que traumaria a cualquiera digo no esperas que tu madre y tu apenas conocido nuevo vecino se besen cual adolescentes.

-!MAMÁ¡-grite fuertemente.  
-!PAPÁ¡-grito Kendall junto a mi

Ambos se separaron y volteron a vernos sorprendidos y asustados.

-Logan dejame explicarte- dijo mi madre titubeando

-No me expliques nada creo que no es el lugar para hablar vamonos por favor- dije serio.

Ella le dio un ultimo beso al sr Knight y despues nos fuimos, no iba a pedirle explicaciones porque es mi madre pero bueno si tenia que decirme que significaba eso que vi.

POV Kendall

-Bien Robert Knight tienes muchas cosas que explicar- dije cruzando los brazos

El me miraba divertido yo lo miraba seriamente.

-Bueno hijo Johanna y yo somos adultos y a nuestra edad ya no estamos para perder tiempo en coqueteos y conquistas- dijo mirandome serio.

-Ok entiendo que no deben perder tiempo pero tampoco se vayan a los extremos, pero no importa me da gusto que te des una oportunidad en eso del amor- dije contento y lo abrace.

Despues de eso el volvio a la cocina cantando de alegria y yo subi a mi habitacion agotado estar apunto de besar al chico que te devuelve las esperanzas y sorprender a tu papá cual adolescente cansa a cualquiera. Al entrar me tumbe sobre la cama y me quede mirando al techo pensando en Logan en sus ojos, sus labios, todo eso desaparecio al oir la puerta era Jo.

-¿Y bien como te fue?- dijo picara

-De lo peor, convertiste mi situacion con Logan en algo incomodo- dije un poco frustrado.

-¿Enserio? Que ustedes dos no saben coquetear como las personas normales cuentame ¿como es que todo se puso incomodo?- dijo frustrada tambien.

Se tumbo a lado mio en la cama, era una cama grande asi que cabiamos ambos perfecto. Le platique lo que habia sucedido con Logan y como casi nos besabamos ella solo escucho atenta.

-Y eso fue todo- dije soltando un suspiro

-Wow ustedes si que son los reyes del drama incluso tu papá se mueve más rapido que ustedes-dijo divertida

-¿Escuchaste todo?- dije dandole un golpe amistoso en el hombro

-Si pero no quise intervenir, demasiado drama familiar- dijo soltando una pequeña risa divertida

Yo tambien me rei tambien me parecia divertida toda esa situacion despues de un rato de seguir hablando de cualquier tonteria nos dispusimos a dormir.

POV Logan

Me encontraba en mi habitacion aun no podia cerrar los ojos no era muy tarde pero no podia sacarme de la mente ese momento con Kendall estar tan cerca de el me causa sensaciones dificiles de explicar, no me malentiendan esta bien me agradan esas sensaciones pero no quiero lastimar a Dak porque bueno es como si lo engañara no cabe duda que Kendall se ha robado mi corazon.

A la mañana siguiente desperte temprano me bañe y no desayune nada mas que una manzana pues el refrigerador aun no tenia comida, mamá aun dormia asi que no me despedi de ella al salir me encontre con Kendall y Jo.

-Hey chicos!- dije amigable -¿Quieren que los lleve?-

POV Kendall

Oh no estaba a punto de contestar pero como siempre Jo se adelanto tomando decisiones sin preguntarme.

-Claro estaria bien- dijo jalandome hasta la camioneta de Logan.

Lo saludamos y despues ambos subimos a su camioneta claro Jo me dejo el asiento de copiloto y ella subio en la parte trasera, todo iba en un perfecto silencio incomodo para mi y Logan unos minutos despues llegamos a la escuela yo baje rapido dandole gracias a Logan y sin buscar hablae de lo sucedido anoche ni con nosoteos ni con nuestros padres. Recorde que mi primera clase era Gimnasia genial.

El entrenador nos mantenia corriendo por todo el gimnasio, cuando de pronto vi a Logan entrar y entregarle un papel me distrage tanto que me cai ganandome algunas burlas de parte de mis amigables compañeros. Vi como Logan corria hacia mi y me ofrecia su mano para que me levantara acepte de mala gana pues trataba de evitarlo y el no lo hacia facil.

-¿Que haces aqui?- pregunte seco.

-Bueno cambie mi horario para estar contigo - dijo con su tipica sonrisa.

-¿Y eso como porque?- pregunte confundido.

-Bueno me preocupe por lo que sucedio ayer y no pienso dejar que suceda otra vez asi que estando cerca de ti en la escuela podre hacerlo- dijo aun sonriendo

-Mira Logan no creas que soy grosero ni nada pero yo me se cuidar solo no tienes que adaptar tu vida para ser mi guardaespaldas- dije aun seco.

El iba a decir algo pero el silbato del profesor indicandonos que continuaramos corriendo lo interrumpio. Ambos comenzamos a correr uno a lado del otro yo siempre tratando de evitar el contacto visual de pronto Logan volvio a hablar.

-Escucha no se por que estas asi pero si es por lo de ayer lo lamento, pero ese tipo de cosas siempre pasan no tenemos que perder nuestra amistad por algo asi- dijo serio

Yo voltee a verlo podia notar sinceridad en sus palabras y tenia mucha razon.

-Tienes razon lo siento no debi ser tan denso- sonrei

El me ofrecio si mano amistosamente yo la tome y en ese momento por estar de distraidos volvimos a caer uno enciba del otro.

-Bien debemos dejar de hacer esto- dijo soltando una carcajada.

Yo tambien solte una carcajada.

POV Normal

A lo lejos furioso Dak Zevon observaba esa amistosa escena.

-Creo que Kentonto ya te bajo a tu novio- cuchicheo a su amigo Jett stetson mejor amigo de Dak

-Callate, si esa cosa con lentes cree que me quitara a mi novio esta muy equivocado ya vera que es meterse con Dak Zevon- dijo furioso

Despues de eso salio del gimnasio seguido por Jett.

POV Kendall.

Estaba saliendo de las duchas como siempre de ultimo para evitar aglomeraciones cuando de ptonto alguien me jalo fuertemente cerre los ojos pensando que seria James pero al abrirlos me encontre con Dak quien pronto me arrincono contrala pared.

-Escucha nerd te he visto demasiado cerca de mi novio asi que te lo pedire por las buenas ALEJATE DE EL- dijo amenazador y apretando mas su agarre.

-Auch me estas lastimando- dije comenzando a llorar de dolor -Logan y yo solo somos amigos- dije entre lagrimas

-Ay pobresito tus lagrimas de cocodrilo no me convencen y lo que vi esta mañana menos- dijo con furia en su voz y apretando todavia mas su agarre -Pero bueno ya estas advertido y por si no logras ver tu realidad- dijo quitandome los lentes

Los tiro al piso y con su pie los hizo trizas.

-Consiguete unos nuevos para que te dejen ver tu realidad y recuerda Logan es solo mio- dijo Dak riendo malicioso

En ese momento llego alguien creo que era Carlos el amigo de Logan.

-¿Que pasa aqui?- dijo Carlos confundido

-Nada Kendall y yo solo charlabamos amistosamente ¿verdad?- dijo Dak apretando aun mas mi brazo.

Yo solo podia llorar desconsoladamente.

POV Normal.

-Basta sueltalo Dak si fuera algo amistoso el no lloraria y tu no estarias lastimandolo- dijo Carlos al notar como Dak mantenia a Kendall.

Dak solto a Kendall y se dispuso a irse sin antes soltar una ultima amenaza al chico.

POV Kendall

Me tumbe en el suelo de rodillas para levantar mis lentes hechos trizas, Carlos se acerco y me ofrecio su ayuda llevandome a un salon vacio en ese momento vi a Logan entrar y correr rapidamente hacia mi.

-Kendall ¿Estas bien? ¿Quien te hizo esto?- dijo preocupado.

Yo no lograba articular palabras por el llanto.

-Fue Dak lo tenia arrinconado contra la pared y le destrozo los lentes- dijo Carlos serio

Logan volteo a verme buscando que reafirmara lo que Carlos decia yo solo pude asentir tratando de calmar mi llanto.

-Bien esto fue el colmo, me va a escuchar- dijo Logan enojado y saliendo del salon

Caelos fue tras el y yo me quede ahi como pude tome mi celular y marque el numero de Jo.

POV Logan.

La gota que derramo el vaso esta vez sobre paso los limites esta vez se acabo.

-Logan, Logan Espera- gritaba carlos tras de mi

Me detuve en seco para que lograra alcanzarme y luego continue Caminando.

-No tengo nada que esperar, esta vez se acabo crei que enamorandome de Kendall estaba lastimando a Dak pero si el fue capaz de lastimar a Kendall yo puedo ser capaz de lastimarlo a el- dije firme

-Te felicito por tu decision pero piensa bien que vas a hacer- dijo caminando a mi lado.

-Voy a terminar con Dak en este momento- dije acercandome a las puertas que llevan al patio donde Dak se encontraba con sus amigos. Al cruzar esas puertas lo vi sentado riendo junto al grupo de idiotas como el -Dak!- grite fuertemente.

Al fin mi corazon supo que hacer y que elegir y eligio lo que vale la pena Kendall, siempre Kendall.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 De rompimientos y otras cosas.

**Bueno como veo que disfrutan la historia decidi adelantar el nuevo capitulo, los proximos capitulos incluido este seran decisivos para esta primera etapa de la historia espero lo disfruten y no olviden el review :*.**

POV Logan

El me miro desconcertado por mi manera de gritarle, camine mas rapido casi corri hasta llegar a donde estaba,cuando por fin llegue el se levanto rapidamente y me abrazo por el cuello.

-Logie mi amor ¿Que pasa?- dijo tratando de besarme pero yo aparte mi cara evitando el beso.

-Tengo que hablar contigo a solas- dije controlando mi enojo.

-Ay Logie mis amigos son de confianza asi que no hay nada que no me puedas decir frente a ellos ¿verdad chicos?- dijo meloso.

El grupo de idiotas solo asintio al cuestionamiento de Dak.

-Bien si asi lo prefieres, TERMINAMOS Dak se acabo entre tu y yo ya no hay nada- dije seco y soltandome del agarre.

-¿Que? No Logan tu no puedes hacerme esto- dijo con expresion de dolor

-Si tu puedes lastimar horriblemente a mis amigos yo tambien puedo terminar contigo- dije aun seco.

-Esto es por el Kentonto yo no le hice nada grave ademas el solo busca seducirte y...- lo interrumpi.

-Eres un idiota pero sabes que tienes razon es por Kendall por quien te dejo tal vez aun no este completamente seguro de amarlo como para que sea mi novio pero de algo estoy seguro yo por ti no siento mas que desprecio ahora- dije y me fui de ese lugar

Solo oi como el grupo de amigos idiotas de Dak comenzaba a reir y no necesitaba ver su cara para saber que tenia una expresion de rabia total.

POV Normal.

-Parece que Kendall ya te gano- dijo Jett a su amigo.

Dak solo se quedo ahi parado lleno de rabia pero su malevola cabeza aun planeaba algo contra Kendall.

-Nadie y menos eso le gana a Dak Zevon me las va a pagar- dijo apretando sus puños

POV Logan.

Entre de nuevo a la escuela y ahi estaba Carlos en el pasillo esperandome.

-¿Y bien?- dijo con una sonrisa.

Solte un suspiro de cansancio pero liberador.

-Por fin soy libre amigo- dije abrazandolo.

-Ya era hora pero debes tener cuidado ya sabes de lo que Dak es capaz y dolido me imagino que es peor- dijo serio

-Lo se pero ahora lo que menos me importa es Dak debemos volver a donde Kendall con tanto alboroto lo dejamos solo- dije preocupado y ambos corrimos hasta aquel salon.

Al llegar Kendall ya no estaba y por logica buscamos en la enfermeria y para mi suerte ahi se encontraba con hielo en su brazo y ya sin lagrimas.

POV Kendall

Vi entrar a Logan seguido por Carlos a la enfermeria, ahi estaba yo sentado sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo en mi brazo le habia dicho a Jo que se fuera y avisara a los maestro creo que esto de la enfermeria ya se me hizo costumbre. Logan se acerco a mi.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- dijo tranquilamente

-Si gracias el hielo esta bajando el dolor y solo me pondran una venda por si acaso- dije sonriendo para que notara mi mejoria.

-Me da gusto sabes termine con Dak- dijo despreocupado

-¿Que? Logan no tenias que hacer eso por mi ahora el creera que lo dejaste por mi- dije preocupado

-Mira no te preocupes yo dije que seria como tu guardaespaldas ¿no?- asenti -Bueno pues te protegere de el ademas lo termine por otro chico aunque aun somos amigos porque recien lo conozco pero espero que pronto me haga caso- dijo mirandome con picardia.

Yo solo me sonroje y sonrei tambien, despues de eso la enfermera me puso la venda y salimos de ahi, le agradeci a Carlos por haberme ayudado y Logan tambien, despues de eso Carlos fue a su siguiente clase y Logan y yo tambien.

Las clases fueron aburridas me sentia cansado y un tanto mareado pero no le di importancia tenia que poner atencion lo cual era dificil sintiendo la mirada de Logan todo el tiempo, cuando llego el almuerzo fue lo mismo del dia anterior Logan se sento con nosotros pero esta vez Carlos lo acompañaba, creo que entre el y Jo hubo una chispa pero no estoy muy seguro, todo transcurria normal hasta que de pronto y armando un gran alboroto gritando por un alto parlante entro Dak a la cafeteria se paro justo una mesa tras de nosotros.

-Vaya, vaya vaya miren a quien tengo aqui al quita novios numero uno vamos denme un aplauso para Kendall Knight que con su falsa ingenuidad se le metio a mi novio hasta por los ojos- decia malicioso y divertido.

Todos le seguian la corriente y aplaudian y vitoreaban las estupideces que decia yo solo lo ignoraba junto con mis amigos.

-Vamos Kendall no seas timido levantate para que tu publico te conozca- dijo divertido.

Yo continue ignorandolo hasta que se acerco hasta a mi y me levanto tirandome de los cabellos, Logan inmediatamente lo obligo a que me soltara.

-Basta ya Dak si alguien aqui merece que se burlen de el eres tu porque eres patetico no soportas que ya no te ame y sabes porque no te amo, no solo es por Kendall es por ti porque estas hueco en tu cabeza no existe nada mas que aire caliente- dijo Logan con rabia en su voz.

Dak solo abrio la boca sorprendido y despues se marcho con la risa de todos de fondo.

-Gra..gracias- le dije a Logan el puso su mano en mi hombro y sonrio.

De pronto todo empezo a darme vueltas y sin mas senti como me desvanecia.

POV Logan.

Logre tomar a Kendall en mis brazos antes de que cayera al suelo parece que han sido muchas emociones para el este dia, lo cargue hasta el corredor acompañado de Carlos y Jo.

-Lo llevare a su casa creo que es mejor que descanse- dije mirandolos a ambos.

-Esta bien yo aviso a los maestros y si quieres entrar el guarda la llave en su bolsillo izquierdo- dijo Jo un tanto preocupada.

-Por la practica de hockey ni te preocupes yo aviso al entrenador- dijo Carlos comprensivo y algo preocupado tambien.

-Gracias chicos nos vemos- dije despidiendome de ambos.

Camine con Kendall en mis brazos hasta llegar a mi camioneta lo subi en la parte trasera y despues arranque llendo lo mas rapido que pude, al llegar lo baje rapidamente una vez mas entre mis brazos saque la llave de su bolsillo y al entrar rapidamente subi para llevarlo a su habitacion se veia tan lindo apesar de estar mal, al entrar a su habitacion lo recoste en su cama no lo habia notado pero parecia tener un poco de fiebre, fui al baño para buscar algun trapo para humedecerlo y colocarselo en la frente, cuando por fin lo encontre corri rapidamente a colocarselo me quede ahi viendolo descansar repiraba con un poco de dificultad pero nada grave, abrio un poco los ojos.

-Lo..logan no me dejes solo recuestate junto a mi- dijo un tanto atontado.

Creo que la poca fiebre lo hacia desvariar pero aun asi me recoste junto a el no se como pero atino a moverse para acurrucarse en mi pecho esto se sentia tan bien sentirlo tan cerca era como un pequeño niño indefenso al que queria proteger.

-Logan no dejes que James me lastime- dijo entre sus desvarios.

¿James? Sera James el chico que lo estaba molestando ayer, no lo se ya le preguntare cuando se mejore solo atine a pasar suavemente mi mano por su espalda en señal de que lo protegeria, no se porque pero levante un poco el trapo sobre su cabeza y le di un dulce beso en la frente parece que le agrado porque en su rostro se poso una tierna sonrisa. Esto me agrada, sentirlo tan cerca saber que lo protego podria quedarme asi para siempre, cerre mis ojos un momento y creo que a mi tambien me vencio el sueño y la comidad de estar junto al chico que amo, espero y al despertar el siga ahi ya mejor de salud y no haya sido tan solo un sueño, que sea real lo mas real posible.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

**Perdon por la tardanza aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero lo disfruten :)**

POV Logan.

Desperte un poco atontado y asustado porque no reconocia el lugar en el que estaba hasta que recorde lo que habia sucedido y que estaba en casa de Kendall cuidandolo, volte y ahi estaba dormido profundamente se veia un poco mejor que antes, revise mi telefono celular para ver la hora, eran las 6 de la tarde habia dormido demasiado me levante de la cama y camine hacia el baño al salir de la habitacion escuche ruidos en la sala un poco temeroso baje para ver de que se trataba y ahi en el sofa frente a la tv se encontraba el Sr. Knight.

-¿Logan? ¿Que haces aqui?- dijo desconcertado por mi presencia.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que Kendall se sintio mal y lo traje a casa, como no habia nadie decidi quedarme a cuidarlo- dije tranquilamente.

-Pero ¿que paso? ¿Kendall se encuentra bien?- dijo preocupado.

-Si ya esta mejor no se preocupe- dije tratando de calmarlo

El suspiro un tanto aliviado.

-Gracias por cuidar a mi hijo Logan quisiera hacerlo yo mismo pero el maldito trabajo no me deja hacerlo- dijo frustrado frotandose la cien.

-No hay cuidado Sr. Knight yo lo entiendo mamá trabajo mucho tambien pero no se preocupe se que Kendall lo entiende y no le reprocha nada y hace un buen trabajo como padre porque Kendall es un chico muy bueno- dije sonriendo.

-Gracias Logan es bueno escuchar que soy buen padre- dijo devolviendo la sonrisa -Por cierto no quisiera causarte problemas pero seria mucho pedir que te quedaras con Kendall unas semanas lo que pasa es que hoy mismo debo viajar a un congreso en la zona norte- dijo un tanto preocupado.

-Claro no hay problema solo debo avisarle a mamá y asunto arreglado por Kendall no se preocupe-

El solo me sonrio y palmeo mi hombro amistosamente, haria lo que fuera por estar cerca de Kendall ahora lo se, despues de eso el Sr. Kight se fue y yo me dirigi de nuevo rumbo a la habitacion de Kendall el continuaba dormido asi que lo deje descansar y sali de nuevo ahora rumbo a la cocina para preparar algo para cenar supongo que al despertar Kendall estara hambriento me dispuse a preparar spaguetti con albondigas no es por nada pero la cocina se me da, despues de un rato el spaguetti estaba listo.

POV Kendall.

Vaya necesitaba descansar no recuerdo mucho y menos el como llegue a casa, tome mi celular para ver la hora ya es tarde papá esta por llegar y la cena no esta hecha baje apresuradamente a la cocina, al entrar me sorprendio ver a Logan ahi.

-¿Logan? ¿Que haces aqui?- dije confundido

El volteo rapidamente y me sonrio.

-Parece que no recuerdas nada yo te traje a casa cuando te desmayaste- dijo aun sonriendo

Entonces no habia sido un sueño si habia dormido con Logan.

-No recuerdo mucho si recuerdo sentir un poco de fiebre pero hasta ahi no recuerdo mas pero gracias por todo- dije devolviendo la sonrisa.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, pero ven sientate la cena ya esta lista- dijo acercandose a mi y llevandome hasta el comedor.

Me sente y despues de eso el puso un plato de spaguetti frente a mi y en el lugar de a lado puso otro y despues se sento ambos comimos en silencio solo intercambiando miradas. Al terminar ambos lavamos los trastos y de pronto Logan inicio una guerra de agua hasta terminar ambos completamente empapados y muertos de risa, por tanta agua tirada resbale pero antes de caer logre sujetarme de la playera de Logan haciendo que el cayera conmigo y una vez mas ahi estabamos en la misma situaciin todos empapados, y sonriendo como tontos Logan acaricio mi mejilla y se acerco lentamente el espacio entre los dos se cerraba cada vez mas, nuestras respiraciones chocaban yo me apresure y cerre el espacio entre ambos, comenzamos con un beso dulce y lento, pronto nos levantamos del suelo sin dejar de besarnos y como pudimos llegamos a mi habitacion, de pronto el beso se torno mas pasional, de un momento a otro me encontraba tirado en la cama con Logan sobre mi ambos disfrutabamos del momento hasta que sento la mano de Logan deslizarse bajo mi playera trate de apartarlo pero no podia, use toda mi fuerza y lo empuje haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-NO- grite quitandolo de encima mio.

-¿Que pasa?- dijo sobando el lugar donde se habia golpeado al caer.

-Nada, solo que es demasiado rapido- dije evitando su mirada y caminando hacia el para ayudarlo a levantar.

-Lo siento pero esque como yo pense que ya que por fin logre que no me rechazaras al besarte podiamos avanzar un poco mas- dijo lascivo besando mi mejilla y bajando hasta mi cuello.

Lo disfrutaba pero pronto los recuerdos me atacaron.

-No basta Logan- continuaba -Logan ya- no me hacia caso -Ya Logan por favor- dije rompiendo en llanto logrando que se detuviera.

-Perdon, lo siento yo no queria provocar esto soy un idiota- dijo culpable y abrazandome yo me aferre a el y lo que logro calmar mi llanto.

-Kendall entiendo que no quieras ir rapido pero no creo que sea para tanto como para ponerte a llorar- me dijo rompiendo el abrazo.

Yo desvie la mirada, tratando de evitar el tema si le cuento a Logan lo que sucedio podria alejarse de mi, podria creer que estoy defectuso y dejarme bueno aun no me pedia que fueramos algo, pero si pensaba en hacerlo al saber mi historia esas ideas deaaparecerian de su mente.

-Nada es solo que bueno...- dije tratando de pensar en alguna buena excusa.

-Tiene que ver con el tipo que te estaba atacando el otro dia, el es el James que no quieres que te lastime- dijo tomando mi barbilla para que lo mirara.

Yo me tense ¿Como sabia quien era James?.

-Co...como sabes que fue James- dije nervioso.

Tal vez ya lo sabia y por eso solo queria usarme.

-Porque cuando estabas mal me pediste que no dejara que James te lastimara ¿Dime Kendall que fue lo que ese James te hizo? Confia en mi sea lo que sea y pase lo que pase yo quiero estar contigo pero para eso debo saber que confias en mi- dijo sonriendo sonriendo sinceramente y pasando su pulgar por mi mejilla

Suspire resignado, antes de contarle a Logan le pedi que primero nos cambiaramos con tanta cosa hasta habiamos olvidado el desastre que habiamos hecho en la cocina, le preste a Logan algo de ropa el se cambio en mi recamara y yo fui a cambiarme al baño, despues ambos nos recostamos me curruque con Logan poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho y el abrazandome.

-Bien te escucho- dijo dando un beso en mi cabeza.

-Y si te cuento despues ya es tarde y tu mamá debe estar preocupada- dije tratando de evitar el tema.

-No te preocupes en este momento le escribo para decirle que me quedare a cuidarte por unas semanas- dijo tomando su celular.

-¿Por unas semanas?- dije sorprendido

-Oh cierto olvide decirte tu padre fue a un congreso en la zona norte y me pidio que te cuidara no quizo despedirse porque estabas dormido pero dijo que en cuanto llegara te llamaba- dijo tranquilo escribiendo en su celular.

-Listo- voltee a verlo y de pronto hizo cara de confusion.

-¿Que sucede?- dije curioso.

-Mi madre tambien ira a un congreso en la zona norte parece que nuestros padres tambien estan haciendo lo suyo- dijo divertido.

Yo solo solte una risa.

-Pero bueno no nos distraigamos mas ahora si cuentame que sucede- dijo serio.

Suspire resignado.

-Esta bien, tienes razon eso de evitar tener relaciones tiene que ver con James- suspire para evitar que se quebrara mi voz -Todo sucedio hace un año estaba por terminar el primer año, un dia el profesor de matematicas me asigno como tutor de u chico de ultimo año que debia aprobar para poder graduarse- dije pesadamento por todos los recuerdos -Ese chico era James, al verlo pense que seria un tipico chico popular arrogante pero fingio muy bien se hizo pasar por alguien dulce y tierno que me hizo caer, James siempre me regalaba dulces, me llevaba por helados, al cine era muy romantico yo me volvi un tonto por el,a Jo no le agradaba mucho porque James me habia pedido que todo se mantuviera de una manera discreta, de pronto un dia me cito en el parque lo notaba nervioso y ese mismo dia me dijo que lo acompañara a su casa que queria que estuvieramos a solas porque tenia algo que decirme, yo acepte sin saber de que se trataba- mi voz se quebro y las lagrimas aparecieron.

Logan froto mi espalda para tranquilizarme y apreto mas el abrazo, yo continue.

-Al llegar seguia notandolo nervioso me pidio ir a su habitacion, subimos nos sentamos al borde de la cama, inmediatamente se lanzo a mis labios y comenzo a besarme yo me deje llevar luego me recoste y comenzo acariciarme bajo la camisa trate de alejarlo pero no podia le pedia que parara pero no lo hacia, de pronto bajo a mi cuello yo seguia tratando de alejarlo le pedia que parara pero el solo se reia de mis suplicas, de pronto se separo de mi trate de huir pero el me agarro de nuevo y me arrojo violentamente a la cama volvio a subirse sobre mi y a quitarse la ropa y despues quito la mia, comenzo a introducirse dentro de mi violentamente me dolia, pero por mas que suplicaba que parara no lo hacia es mas aumentaba sus embestidas, mi llanto no cesaba, despues de que termino sali corriendo de su casa al llegar a la mia corri al baño a vomitar y a bañarme me sentia asqueado y sucio como un trapo usado- dije secando mis lagrimas

Note que Logan sollozaba tambien.

-Despues de eso no volvi a saber de James no me presente en la escuela hasta el ultimo dia de clases, logre que los maestros me dejaran presentar examenes y proyectos fuera de tiempo inventando una grave enfermedad, Jo jamas supo lo sucedido hasta hace poco y nadie mas lo sabe de mi parte hasta ahora- dije soltando un largo suspiro.

Logan se sento en la cama y yo lo imite, tomo mis manos y me miro a los ojos.

-Saber esto me hace quererte aun mas porque se que eres fuerte y creeme yo jamas te dañaria como James lo hizo apesar de no tener mucho de conocerte te amo Kendall y ahora que somos novios voy a protegerte de quien sea incluso de mi mismo si es necesario- dijo secando mis lagrimas con su pulgar.

Yo sonrei dulcemente.

-Pero como esta eso de ser novios, que yo sepa aun me has pedido que sea tu novio, ahora resulta que lo besan a uno y ya somos novios- dije divertido

El bufo y yo solte una risotada.

-Eres un tonto- dijo y me beso.

Despues de eso volvimos a recostarnos en nuestra pocision anterior y nos dispusimos a dormir. No puedo dejar de pensar en Logan yo tambien debo protegerlo, debo mantenerlo alejado de mi para que James no lo lastime, me siento tan bien a su lado y con sus besos pero para mañana este bello sueño debe terminar, lo siento Logan pero es por tu bien, me abrace mas a el disfrutando de su aroma, lo hago por su bien porque lo amo pense rindiendome ante morfeo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 Tormentas que terminan otras que recien comienzan

POV Kendall

A la mañana siguiente desperte muy temprano, me levante de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a Logan, saque la ropa que me pondria y corri a cambiarme al baño antes de salir rompi en llanto, me dolia tener que alejarme de Logan iba a ser dificil por la escuela y el hecho de que eramos vecinos pero era necesario para protegerlo asi como el prometio protegerme yo debo ser fuerte y protegerlo tambien, limpie mis lagrimas y sali del baño entre de nuevo al cuarto, Logan continuaba dormido se veia tan lindo, tome mi mochila y en ella guarde unos cuantos cambios de ropa, saque mi telefono y le envie un mensaje a Jo pidiendole que me recibiera unos dias en su casa hasta que mi papá regresara por supuesto que ella acepto lo ultimo que hice antes de salir fue darle un ultimo beso a Logan y dejarle una nota a lado de la cama, fue asi como por fin sali de mi casa camino a la de Jo al llegar ella estaba afuera esperandome al verla corri hasta ella y la abrace fuertemente rompiendo en llanto de nuevo.

-Tranquilo- dijo frotando mi espalda.

Me llevo hasta la banca en el portico de su casa y al sentarnos coloque mi cabeza en su hombro, ella tomo mis manos.

-Lo amo Jo- dije entre lagrimas.

-Entonces porque haces esto- dijo seria.

-Porque debo protegerlo tu sabes como es James yo no quiero que por mi culpa a Logan lo lastimen- dije aun llorando

-Pero con esto tu mismo lo estas lastimando- dijo preocupada

-Pues si pero esto no lo llevara al hospital en cambio si me quedo con el es probable que si vaya al hospital- dije un poco mas tranquilo.

Despues de eso ambos nos quedamos en silencio, ella entro por sus cosas y ambos partimos rumbo a la escuela en completo silencio, ya no era tan temprano asi que la escuela no estaba vacia, entramos Jo se despidio de mi y ambos tomamos camino hasta nuestros respectivos salones hoy sera un largo dia.

(En casa de Kendall)  
POV Logan.

Desperte solo, llame a Kendall varias veces pero no respondio tal vez este en el baño, de pronto note un papel doblado en la almohada de a lado lo desdoble era una nota de Kendall.

NOTA DE KENDALL:

Logan:

Es muy dificil para mi escribir esto pero antes que nada quiero que sepas que te amo y hago esto por tu bien para evitar que James te haga algo. Me alejare de ti Logan no me busques, no me hables, no te acerques a mi se que sera dificil porque somos vecinos y todo eso ademas de ir a la misma escuela pero mientras mi padre vuelve estare con Jo puedes quedarte en mi casa si gustas pero por favor no te acerques a mi entiendeme Logan lo hago porque te amo perdoname.

Fin de la nota.

Cuando termine de leer rompi en llanto como Kendall podia hacer esto cuando recien comenzabamos algo porque penso que alejarme seria la solucion por supuesto que no le hare caso voy a buscarlo y voy a convencerlo de que separarnos no es la solucion.

Me levante y sali de la casa de Kendall a la mia, tome mi mochila y encendi la camioneta, acelere hasta llegar a la escuela ya era tarde asi que supuse que las clases habrian comenzado, para mi buena suerte la primera clase la compartia con Kendall corri hasta llegar al salon, la profesora ya estaba ahi asi que no podria hablar con Kendall toque la puerta y la profesora me indico que entrara, tome asiento unos lugares atras de el, no deje de mirarlo arranque un trozo de papel de mi cuaderno y escribi una nota para Kendall pidiendo que se lo pasaran, cuando llego el lo abrio lo arrugo y lo tiro a un lado suyo. Al termino de la clase a diferencia de antes el fue el primero en salir, en el almuerzo no pude verlo y en las siguientes clases todo empeoraba creo que Kendall habla enserio con eso de evitarme pero no voy a desisitir. Me encontraba en el entrenamiento de hockey nada concentrado por cierto, Carlos no paraba de preguntarme que me sucedia prometi explicarle terminando la practica.

-¿Y bien? explicame que te sucede estas ido completamente- dijo sentandose junto a mi en las gradas.

-Kendall esta evitandome anoche todo fue tan romantico pero hoy se le metio la idea de que debe protegerme- dije frustrado jalando mi cabello.

-Pero ¿porque tendria que protegerte?- dijo confundido.

-Es algo privado pero tuvo problemas con un tipo que lo fastidia y cree que si esta conmigo ese tipo me lastimara- dije resoplando aun frustrado.

Carlos palmeo mi hombro en forma de apoyo, despues de eso salimos de la pista de hielo y fuimos a mi casa no podia estar en la de Kendall seria demasiada tortura.

POV Normal.

La noche aparecio y ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en la ventana Logan en su casa y Kendall en la de Jo ambos mirando a la luna

-Logan- suspiro Kendall colocando su mano en el vidrio.

-Kendall- suspiro Logan colocando igualmente su mano en el vidrio.

Los dias pasaron hasta volverse una semana Kendall persistia en evitar a Logan si coincidian en los pasillos Kendall ni siquiera lo miraba incluso si debia ir derecho doblaba en cualquier esquina, cuando Logan llamaba jamas contestaba aunque esto implicara encerrarse a llorar en el baño durante horas, Logan no rendia lo maximo en el hockey tanto que habia sido suspendido por pelear a la menor provocacion debido al malhumor que le ocasionaba la actitud de Kendall, un viernes casi al final de las clases James aparecio en la escuela. Al divisar a Kendall salir de uno de los salones se acerco hasta el y lo tomo del brazo.

POV Kendall.

-Hola cariñito me extrañaste- me dijo James divertido -Yo si, necesito uno de tus favores ya sabes a cuales me refiero- dijo lascivo en oido.

-James sueltame por favor- dije forcejeando.

-Mas te vale que esta vez no te me resistas porque no estoy de humor- dijo un tanto enojado.

Todos nos miraban murmurando yo trataba de soltarme de su agarre pero era imposible.

POV Logan.

Al salir de la cafeteria note que todos veian algo en los pasillos tal vez una pelea pense, al acercarme vi a ese tipo James jaloneando a Kendall me corri hacia ellos.

-Sueltalo- grite

-De nuevo tu que no tienes asuntos propios que atender- dijo ese tipo amenazadoramente

Yo me acerque hacia el logrando que soltara a Kendall, lo tome de la playera encarandolo.

-Mira infeliz ya se lo que le hiciste a Kendall asi que te advierto que antes que lo lastimes a el tendras que pasar sobre mi cadaver- dije enojado

-Asi que ya te dijo la noche tan divertida que pasamos porque aunque lo niegue lo gozo- dijo sonriendo cinicamente.

No pude mas y solte un puñetazo directo a su cara aun sosteniendolo de la playera. Todo parecia una pelicula pues apenas lo golpee afuera comenzo a caer una gran tormenta. James y yo forcejeamos soltando golpes uno al otro.

POV Kendall.

Todos veian la pelea incluido yo pues estaba en shock hasta que reaccione e intervine para separarlos.

-Basta- dije tratando de separarlos interponiendome entre ambos.

Parecia imposible separarlos pues a pesar de interponerme entre ellos seguian soltando golpes hasta que uno de esos golpes accidentalmente me mando directo al suelo.

De pronto todo se volvio silencio incluso James y Logan pararon de pelear, podia ver culpa y preocupacion en la cara de Logan mientras James solo mantenia una mirada enojada mientras tocaba la sangre que los golpes de Logan le habian sacado yo me levante del suelo y lo unico que logre hacer fue salir corriendo.

POV Logan.

Soy un imbecil un completo imbecil como pude golpear a Kendall no importa que haya sido accidente al verlo salir corriendo inmediatamente fui tras el atravesando los tumultos de gente, lo encontre parado justo en medio del patio empapado debido a la lluvia me acerque a el sin importar que me empapara tambien y lo tome del brazo.

-Kendall...perdoname- dije culpable

-Sueltame Logan- dijo con su voz quebrada y soltandose de mi agarre.

-Kendall por favor yo no queria golpearte...-

-No entiendes Logan no me dolio el golpe, me dolio que yo tenia razon y aun alejandome de ti James te lastimo- dijo interrumpiendome y encarandome.

Yo me acerque a el y con mis pulgares trate de limpiar sus indistinguibles lagrimas debido a la lluvia, el puso sus manos en mi pecho tratando de alejarme.

-¿Porque te empeñas en alejarme Kendall?- dije dolido

-Porque quiero protegerte Logan, James puede ser peligroso y yo no quiero que te lastimen- dijo mirandome a los ojos.

-No me importa me enfrentaria a quien sea por ti porque TE AMO Kendall Knight TE AMO mas que a mi propia vida- dije tomandolo de las caderas y acercandolo a mi.

El aun mantenia sus manos en mi pecho forcejeando para alejarse de mi pero yo lo atraia mas hacia mi hasta que cerre el espacio entre ambos con un beso, al principio el se resisitia pero poco a poco cedio correspondiendo al beso. Debio ser una escena romantica vista desde lejos. Unos segundos despues nos separamos por falta de oxigeno.

-Prometeme que jamas vas a alejarte de mi- dije juntando su frente con la mia.

-Te lo prometo- dijo sonriendo.

Despues de eso volvimos a besarnos.

POV Normal.

(En el pasillo despues de que Logan saliera tras Kendal)

James estaba a punto de irse cuando alguien se acerco y tomo su hombro lo que lo hizo voltear rapidamente.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Y que quieres?- dijo James desconcertado.

-Dak zevon un placer- dijo ofreciendo su mano para un apreton -Veo que no soportas a Logan y te interesa el Kentonto ese- dijo Dak malicioso.

-¿Y si asi fuera a ti que mas te da?- dijo James indiferente.

-Bueno te iba a ofrecer mi ayuda para que alejaramos a esos dos, si quieres puedo quitar a Logan del camino pero necesitare tu ayuda, ¿Que dices? ¿Trato hecho?- decia Dak aun malicioso

-Trato hecho- dijo James con una mirada maliciosa.

Parece que aun hay mas tormentas y muy dificiles para Kendall y Logan.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 Venciendo viejos temores, sellando el amor.

**Este capitulo es corto pero muy importante para la historia espero lo disfruten :) P.d: El capitulo presenta contenido sexual explicito, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo :***

POV Kendall

Despues de todo ese drama y debido a la interminable tormenta las clases fueron suspendidas asi que Logan y yo nos disponiamos a ir a casa lo mas rapido posible para lograr cambiar nuestra empapada ropa, Jo se habia ido hace rato al parecer tenia una misteriosa cita de la que no quizo decirme nada, bueno ya me contara. Logan y yo subimos a su camioneta pero cuando se dispuso a arrancar nada sucedia al parecer el motor estaba muerto.

-Vaya que suerte la nuestra- decia golpeando el volante.

-Parece que tendremos que caminar bajo la lluvia- dije tratando de animarlo.

-Contigo hasta las tormentas como esta son hermosas- dijo plantandome un beso

-Ademas caminar bajo la lluvia es romantico- dije sonriente despues del beso.

Ambos bajamos de la camioneta y emprendimos el camino siempre tomados de la mano, no tardamos mucho en llegar a casa, supuse que Logan iria a cambiarse a su casa pero no se cambio en la mia al parecer habia dejado ropa ahi por si las dudas. Yo fui a cambiarme al baño y le di una toalla para que el se secara y cambiara en mi recamara. Yo usualmente jamas tardo en cambiarme y esta vez no fue la esepcion asi que al salir del baño fui a ver si Logan ya habia terminado, toque la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, toque de nuevo y nada asi que entre; vaya sorpresa la que me lleve ahi frente a mi se encontraba Logan de espaldas DESNUDO, inmediatamente tape mis ojos y aclare mi garganta para que el supiera que estaba ahi, al darse cuenta de mi presencia se tapo rapidamente con la toalla y volteo a verme sonrojado.

-¿Ya te cubriste?- pregunte aun con los ojos tapados.

-Si- contesto avergonzado.

Quite las manos de mis ojos y lo vi ahi con la toalla enredada a su cintura.

-Lo siento toque la puerta y no contestabas asi que entre- dije apenado tambien

-No te preocupes debi poner atencion al sonido de la puerta- dijo aun avergonzado.

Ambos nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, de pronto el comenzo a acercarse y me beso, ambos nos sumimos en aquel dulce beso que de pronto se torno pasional, yo enrede mis dedos en el cabello de Logan y el tenia sus manos en mis caderas y me acercaba mas a el, pronto senti como sus manos se deslizaban bajo mi playera, el rompio el beso y se detuvo un momento a mirarme a los ojos buscando aprobacion para continuar, yo dude un poco pero despues asenti seguro; sabia que Logan no era James, sabia que el seria cuidadoso y que con el haria el amor no solo tendria sexo salvaje. De pronto me encontraba con Logan quitando mi camisa y mis pantalones rapidamente, y lanzandolos por sin ningun lugar. De un momento a otro ambos estabamos en la cama Logan sobre mi besando mi cuello y yo enredando mis manos en su cabello y aspirando su dulce aroma, pronto Logan se deshizo de su toalla y yo de mis boxers, coloco mis piernas sobre sus hombros, introdujo tres dedos en su boca ensalibandolos perfectamente despues de eso introdujo uno en mi, yo solte un chillido el me miro esperando de nuevo mi aprobacion para continuar a lo que asenti, asi se mantuvo hasta que introdujo los tres dedos en mi todo esto para prepararme, al terminar de hacerlo ahora fue el quien se introdujo en mi lentamente hasta lograr introducirse por completo, de pronto intercambiamos miradas, miradas de amor sabiamos que desde ese momento nos volveriamos uno seriamos una sola alma y estariamos juntos para siempre, despues de eso nos besamos, Logan comenzo sus embestidas suavemente sin parar de besarnos, pasado el rato aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas, ambos gemiamos yo clavaba mis uñas en su espalda y el me besaba de vez en cuando. Ambos estabamos completamente llenos de sudor y jadeando.

-Kendall estoy a punto de- dijo gimiendo

-Yo tambien Logan- dije jadeando clavando aun mas mis uñas en su espalda

Acelero sus embestidas y la habitacion se lleno aun mas de gemidos.

-Ah..Kendall-  
-Logan-

Dijimos al unisono terminando al mismo tiempo.

El me beso una vez mas y despues salio de mi y se recosto bocarriba en la cama, me atrajo a el abrazandome, yo coloque mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Te amo Logan- dije despues de recobrar el aliento al terminar tan exhausto acto.

-Yo te amo aun mas Kendall- dijo besando mi cabeza.

Despues de eso cubri mi cuerpo y el de Logan con una sabana y nos dispusimos a dormir. Este a sido un momento magico en mi vida, nada podra quitarme la felicidad que ahora me embriaga.

POV Normal.

(En casa de Dak)

-Escucha llevo horas aqui y ya me estoy aburriendo asi que dime tu plan rapido o me largo- decia James exasperado desde el sofa frente a la cama

-Escucha, no es facil que se me ocurra un plan asi de la nada esas cosas toman tiempo sabes- decia Dak enojado

-Pues entonces cuando ya lo hayas pensado me llamas- dijo James a punto de levantarse del sofa.

-No espera ya lo tengo, vas a mandar a Logan al hospital- decia malicioso Dak

-Me agrada ese plan pero ¿como exactamente?- decia James prestando atencion.

-No lo se lastimalo con un cuchillo o navaja algo que lo haga ir al hospital gravemente herido, despues de eso yo me las arreglare para que el Kentonto no este cerca de el y asi al ver su poco interes su relacion se ira al caño- dijo Dak frotando su barbilla.

-¿Y cuando ejecutaremos ese plan? Porque por mi mañana mismo- dijo James

-No es muy pronto, dejemolos ser felices un rato mas asi el dolor sera mucho mas- dijo Dak malicioso.

Despues de eso ambos se hecharon a reir malvadamente.

(En casa de Kendall)

POV Robert.

Vaya sorperesa que se llevara Kendall al verme aqui antes, lastima que solo sean unos dias pues despues debo ir al congreso de la zona sur a quien diablos se le ocurren tantos congresos seguidos. Entro a la casa y no se escucha nada de ruido tal vez esten viendo television en la recamara de Kendall o incluso dormidos. Subo rapidamente para verificar cualquiera de las dos opciones y al entrar lo que veo me deja atonito mi hijo y Logan desnudos, abrazados y dormidos en la misma cama. Dejo caer mi maleta al suelo.

-¡KENDALL! ¡LOGAN!- grite sorprendido.

POV Kendall.

Oh no abro los ojos al escuchar ese grito.

-¿Papa que haces aqui?- dije sorprendido.

En ese momento Logan despierta tambien y se queda asombrado al ver a mi papá parado en la puerta, intercambiamos miradas y tragamos saliva.

Creo que ahora si se va armar un lio tremendo.

**Se preguntaran porque volvi a subir esye capitulo bueno pues hubo un error y le faltaba el final para poder asi ligarlo al siguiente capitulo una disculpa :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 Incomodidades, angeles y demonios

**Aqui adelantandoles el capitulo disfrutenlo :) :***

Ch 11

POV Kendall.

Despues de esa escena tan incomoda con mi padre, el cerro la puerta de mi habitacion diciendo que nos esperaba en la sala para hablar su tono era serio asi que sabia que no seria una platica amigable. Logan y yo estabamos vistiendonos.

-Estoy nervioso- dijo terminando de vestirse y acercandose a mi.

-No te preocupes no creo que te mate o nos fusile juntos- dije abrazandolo.

Podia sentir que temblaba asi que frote su espalda tiernamente y bese su mejilla.

-Pero que tal que tu papá nos obliga a casarnos solo por haberlo hecho, ya sabes como en la antiguedad- dijo aun nervioso.

-Osea que si tu unica opcion fuera casarte conmigo me dejarias y huirias- dije fingiendo estar ofendido y soltandome del abrazo para darle la espalda.

-No, por supuesto que me casare contigo pero no ahora somos muy jovenes y hay muchas cosas que vivir- dijo abrazandome por la espalda y besando mi mejilla.

Yo seguia cruzado de brazos y con mi falso enojo queria ver hasta donde llegaba esto.

-Pues que te hace creer que ahora yo me casare contigo- dije serio

Lo vi de reojo y estaba haciendo un puchero. Se ve tan lindo basta de ser cruel.

-Por supuesto que me casaria contigo tonto- dije encarandolo y enredando mis brazos en su cuello.

El sonrio y nos besamos hasta recordar que papá estaba esperando en la sala.

-Bueno vamonos es hora del momento incomodo- dijo terminando el beso y tomando mi mano.

Al entrar en la sala vimos a papá caminando de un lado hacia otro, al vernos nos indico que tomaramos asiento y asi lo hicimos, el se sento en el sofa frente a nosotros.

-Bien chicos este momento es igual de incomodo para mi como para uds- dijo serio -Pero tendremos una charla sobre sexo-

Logan y yo intercambiamoss miradas y nos sonrojamos.

-Como ambos son chicos nos saltaremos todo eso de los embarazos, pero el que no puedan embarazarse no significa que puedan olvidarse de la proteccion es muy importante que usen condon chicos por aquello de las infecciones...-decia mi padre de lo mas normal.

-Papá de verdad no debes hacer esto mira en la escuela y en internet esta toda esa informacion te aseguro que Logan y yo ya la conocemos y estamos conscientes de eso ¿Verdad Logan?- dije avergonzado y volteando a ver a Logan.

El solo asintio nervioso.

-Ok chicos pero no solo de eso queria hablarles se que esta bien que dos hombres se amen y todo eso, pero Kendall, Logan cuando quieran intimidad deberian buscar un lugar mas intimo no mi casa onla de tu madre Logan porque pueden llevarse una desagradable sorpresa no voy a decirles que no tengan sexo porque son jovenes y no serviria de nada el obligarlos a abstenerse...solo les pido una vez mas que se cuiden- decia mi padre muy quitado de la pena terminando su charla sexual.

-Bien ahora que todo este momento termino ¿Porque no me cuentas la casualidad de tu congreso y el de la señora Mitchell?- dije divertido.

Mi padre se tenso y se rasco la barbilla nervioso.

-Emmm bueno...lo que pasa- decia aun mas nervioso

-Si señor Knight espero que este cuidando a mi mamá- dijo Logan siguiendome el juego.

-No tenia idea que tu madre estaba en ese congreso lo juro- dijo sudando mas nerviso aun

-Aja- dijimos Logan y yo al unisono

Los tres nos soltamos a reir.

-Sr. Knight supongo que mi mamá regreso con usted- dijo Logan

-No Logan tu madre se adelanto al congreso en la zona sur- dijo mi padre ya mas tranquilo

-¡Que! Otro congreso pense que te quedarias esta vez- dije un tanto sorprendido y desilusionado.

-Lo siento ken pero alguien tuvo la genial idea de organizar ambos congresos en tan poco tiempo, pensaba quedarme tres dias aqui pero despues de lo que vi las cosas serian un poco incomodas asi que creo que solo sacare la ropa sucia de mi maleta y me llevare mas ropa- dijo serio

-Esta bien- dije desepcionado.

El se acerco a mi y me abrazp fuertemente.

-No te preocupes regresare muy pronto- dijo besando mi cabeza -Ademas Logan te hara compañia tal vez y ni me extrañes estando con el- dijo divertido, yo solte una pequeña risita.

Papá subio a hacer de nuevo su maleta y despues se fue, Logan y yo lo despedimos desde el portico de la casa; despues volvimos a entrar.

-Pfff eso fue incoooomodo- dijo Logan

\- Y que lo digas a sido lo mas incomodo en mi vida hasta ahora- dije

-Sabes tu padre me agrada es mejor que el mio que es un tremendo idiota, pero regresando a tu padre hay algo bueno en que se haya ido asi puedo hacer esto- dijo besandome.

De un momento a otro nos estabamos besando apasionadamente sentados en el sofa yo sentado sobre Logan y el acariciando mis muslos. En ese tan pasional momento oi como alguien entraba y azotaba la puerta.

-Agh es un idiota el mas idiota de los idiotas en idiotalandia- decia Jo enojada.

Al vernos en la posicion en la que estabamos se sonrojo.

-Oh lo siento chicos es que estoy tan enfadada- decia caminando rumbo a la cocina.

Logan y yo la seguimos. Abrio la nevera y sacon un pequeño bote de helado de chocolate y tomo una cuchara del cajon junto al refri.

-Tu amigo es un idiota- dijo señalando a Logan con la cuchara y despues tomando una gran cucharada de helado.

-¿Carlos?- dijo Logan sorprendido.

Jo solo asintio.

-No me digas que tu misteriosa cita era con Carlos- dije aun mas sorprendido.

Jo volvio a asentir, cuando por fin logro pasarse tal cantidad de helado comenzo a hablar de nuevo.

-No puedo creer que seas amigo de un completo patan- deci aun enojada.

-Jo calmate que fue lo que paso- dije tratando de calmarla.

No habia notado que volvio a tomar una gran cantidad de helado y no podia hablar.  
De pronto Logan y yo oimos como alguien mas azotaba mi puerta era Carlos.

-Jo ¿Estas aqui?- gritaba calmado.

Jo trago rapidamente el helado y volvio a meter el bote de nieve al refri para despues ir a encontrarse con Carlos.

-Si aqui estoy ¿Que quieres? Ser todavia mas patan- dijo Jo enojada.

-Oh vamos no es para tanto- decia Carlos alzando su voz

-Que no es para tanto no cabe duda que no sabes como tratar a una mujer- dijo Jo dandole la espalda.

-Bueno basta ya los dos- dije gritando y colocandome en medio de ambos -Creo que sera mejor que yo hable con Jo y tu con Carlos y despues intentemos que ambos solucionen esto juntos- dije viendo a Logan

Me lleve a Jo a mi cuarto y Logans se quedo cob Carlos en la sala.

(Cuarto de Kendall)

-¿Y bien? ¿Que fue lo que te hizo Carlos?- dije tomando su mano.

-Solo recordarlo me pone furica- decia Jo apretando la quijada

-Tan malo fue-

-Si Kendall fue horrible el muy patan no me abrio la puerta del coche- dijo como si fuera lo mas comun del mundo

-Enserio por eso tanto alboroto- dije incredulo.

-¿Te parece poco? Ademas no solo fue eso tampoco retiro la silla para que me sentara ni siquiera me dijo que me veia linda- dijo triste

-Bueno pero debes entenderlo tal vez estaba nervioso antes de reaccionar como una loca debiste hablar con el- dije serio

(En la sala)

-Dude que hiciste para volverla asi de loca- dijo Logan

-No lo se amigo, desde que bajo del auto estaba enojada y al entrar al restaurante se enfurecio mas no entiendo a las mujeres- decia Carlos exhausto

-Pero supongo que le dijiste lo linda que se veia, le abriste la puerta y todo eso de ña caballerosidad verdad Carlos- dijo Logan inquisitivo.

Carlos abrio sus ojos como platos.

-Emmm creo que ya se cual fue el problema- rio nervioso

-Fuiste completamente Carlos, Dude te he dicho que la caballerosidad es lo primero- dijo Logan colocando la mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Si lose pero esque estaba muy nervioso Jo es tan linda y sabes que hace mucho que no tengo novia- decia Carlos arrepentido.

-No te preocupes todo tiene solucion, solo se honesto y dile eso que acabas de decirme solo hasta la parte de que es muy linda- dijo Logan sereno

(Cuarto de Kendall)

-Debes dejarlo hablar Jo entiendelo tal vez le gustas tanto que lo vuelves tonto y las cosas se le olvidan- dijo Kendall sereno

-Esta bien ya no sere tan yo- dijo Jo resignada.

Despues de eso ambos salimos de mi cuarto y fuimos rumbo a la sala, ahi estaba Carlos mirando a Jo con ojos de borrego a medio morir y con mi hermoso Logan a un lado. Al estar frente al sofa Carlos se acerco a Jo y la tomo de las manos.

-Sera mejor que los dejemos solos- dije tomando la mano de Logan y llevandolo conmigo hasta la cocina.

-Perdon por no ser caballeroso pero tu eres tan linda que me pones completamente nervioso aunque es nuestra primera cita oficial desde que te vi me gustaste Jo taylor- decia Carlos sonriendo

-Tu tambien me gustas Carlos Garcia y perdoname por actuar como una loca- dijo Jo sonriendo dulcemente.

-Pero eres mi loca y no te dejaria jamas- dijo Carlos

Despues de eso ambos se besaron dulcemente, al terminar el beso se despidieron de mi y de Logan, despues ambos nos sentamos nuevamente en el sofa.

-Vaya que ha sido un dia agotador- dije resoplando agotado.

-Y que lo digas- me secundo Logan

-Ire a tomar un baño relajante- dije levantandome del sofa rumbo al baño

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte- dijo Logan lascivamente.

Yo volte a mirarlo desde la escalera.

-Me encantaria- dije continuando mi camino.

Hicimos de todo en el baño nuevamente vaya que habia logrado superar mis miedos, al terminar de "bañarnos" y vestirnos ambos nos recostamos en la cama en nuestra posicion habitual.

-Oye Kendall- dijo Logan serio

-Que sucede Logan- dije tranquilo

-Recuerdas el dia que te conoci- me pregunto y asenti -Queria preguntarte porque es tan especial ese cuaderno azul- dijo serio

-Bueno tengo muchos iguales y son importantes porque mi abuela me los regalo para que en ellos escribiera lo mas importante y especial de mi vida- dije tranquilo

-¿Y donde vive tu abuela?- dijo inquisitivo

Eso me puso un poco triste pero no es culpa de Logan.

-Ella murio hace un año- dije con un deje de tristeza

-Kendall lo siento no debi preguntar- dijo culpable

-No te preocupes tu no sabias nada- dije tranquilizandolo.

-¿Y la extrañas?- pregunto serio

-Siempre ella era mi confidente de mi familia fue la unica que supo lo de James y estuvo ahi para consolarme y guardar mi terrible secreto ademas era quien me aconsejaba y cuidaba ella me enseño a cocinar y a hacer muchas cosas pero se que aunque no la vea ella esta ahi- dije tranquilo.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerla- dijo Logan

-Se que a ella le hubieras agradado- dije sonriendo

-Te amo- dijo Logan besandome

-Te amo mas- dije al terminar el beso.

-Sabes tengo hambre creo que es buen momento para que me muestres lo que la abuela te enseño- dijo divertido

-Eres un tonto- dije besandolo

Ambos bajamos a la cocina para preparar la cena. Antes de salir del cuarto senti una leve brisa tranquilizante, debe ser la abuela cuidandome como siempre.

POV Normal

-Siempre estare aqui- decia la abuela viendo a su nieto y a Logan

Despues se esfumo en el aire.

Sin duda estos chicos tienen un gran angel que los cuida y protege, lastima que haya demonios de carne y hueso que solo buscan lastimarlos.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12 De secretos y reconcilaciones.

**En este capitulo veremos algo inesperado con Logan y que explica el porque su sensacion de proteccion con Kendall disfrutenlo :***

POV Kendall

Despues de cenar estuvimos viendo television un rato estaban pasando una de esas pelicular romanticas mis favoritas pero parece que no las de Logan, apague el televisor antes de que Logan se durmiera de tanta aburricion.

-¿Que quieres hacer?- dije mirandolo a los ojos.

El arqueo una ceja y me lanzo una mirada lasciva.

-Todo menos eso estoy un poco cansado que tal si hablamos es mi turno de pregintarte cosas- dije sonriendo

-Esta bien que vengan las preguntas- dijo besandome.

-Ammm bueno ¿Porque dices que tu papá es un idiota?- pregunte curioso.

Senti como Logan se tenso ante la pregunta.

-Mmm bbb..bueno porque...emm- titubeo nervioso.

Yo le di un beso en la mejilla que parece que lo tranquilizo.

-Puedes confiar en mi Logan- dije acariciando su mejilla y besandolo en los labios.

Al terminar el beso me sonrio.

-Esta bien, no es facil Kendall porque superar todo sobre mi padre llevo años de terapia, sabes jamas habia hablado con nadie de esto asi que no se como empezar- dijo intrranquilo.

-No debes contarme si no quieres-dije comprensivo

-No ken ahora quiero hacerlo, cuando era pequeño vivia en Texas con mi madre y mi papá recuerdo oirlos gritar siempre, como mamá siempre tenia moretones siempre y yo no me salvaba cuando papá se ponia violento ni yo me salvaba pero eso no era lo peor gracias a mi padre mi mamá sufrio un aborto, porsupuesto que papá la culpo a ella- dijo sollozando

Yo lo abrace con fuerza y frote su espalda iba a decirle que se detuviera pero el continuo.

-Sabes Kendall tu y yo tenemos más cosas en común de las que parece, jamas he contado esto a alguien mas que no sea un psicologo y no parece que haya sucedido porque las terapias funcionaron pero la marca esta ahi- dijo nostalgico y dolido.

-¿De que hablas Logs?- dije asustado -¿No me digas que..- dije indagando pero el me interrumpio

-Si, una noche mi mamá trabajo hasta noche y papá se puso demasiado ebrio me hizo una visita en mi habitacion, yo me asuste pero el dijo que solo queria jugar y mi inocencia me hizo aceptar pero esa inocencia se fue esa noche, recuerdo llorar sin parar y pedirle que se detuviera pero el solo me gritaba que me callara, en ese momento y gracias al cielo mamá llego, al escuchar mis gritos subio a la habitacion y se abalanzo sobre mi padre tirandolo al suelo, inmediatamente llamo a la policia y a papá no lo volvimos a ver- dijo llorando.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos.

-No se que decirte Logan pero se que no soy el unico fuerte emocionalmente en esta relacion tu eres igual de fuerte que yo y por eso TE AMO-dije besandolo y despues lo abrace

-Porque me hizo esto el debia protegerme Ken- decia entre lagrimas

-Hay cosas que no tienen explicacion Logs- dije frotando su espalda. -Perdon por haberte preguntado eso es mi culpa que estes asi- dije culpable

El se solto del abrazo, secando sus lagrimas y ahora fue el quien tomo mi rostro en sus manos.

-No tienes la culpa de nada Ken tu no sabias y es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lloro asi que me hizo bien todo esto esto y Te amo yo tambien keny- dijo besandome

Al parecer oscurecio muy rapido debido al cielo nublado, estabamos tan agotados que ambos subimos a mi recamara para dormir perp terminamos haciendo otras cosas sin duda me habia hecho adicto a Logan y a sentirlo tan cerca de mi, a sus labios sobre mi piel, al aroma de su piel, a todo sobre Logan. Al terminar nos quedamos abrazados como siempre, Logan estaba completamente dormido asi que como pude me solte de su agarre, busque mi cuaderno azul y comence a escribir todo lo que habia sucedido en los ultimos dias, ocupe muchas paginas pero valian la pena tenia que dejar esos momentos plasmados en papel para leerlos cuantas veces quisiera, sin duda esto ha sido lo mas lindo que he escrito en mucho tiempo.

POV Normal

(En casa de Carlos)

Sobre aquella cama tendidos abrazandose se encontraba Carlos y Jo despues de haber planificado su primer reconciliacion completamente intima.

-Creo que fuimos muy rapido- decia Carlos besando la mejilla

-¿Te arrepientes?- decia Jo triste

-Por supuesto que no, esto fue muy lindo pero apenas nos estabamos conociendo bien ni siquiera novios somos-

-Bueno no somos novios porque no me lo haz propuesto, llevamos una semana viendonos a escondidas de los chicos asi que creo que nos conocemos bien Carlos- decia Jo sonriendo.

-Creo que tienes razon, sabes Jo me encantaria que fueras mi novia- decia Carlos besando a Jo.

-Y a mi me encantaria ser tu novia- dijo Jo al terminar el beso.

Despues de eso volvieron a besarse.

Parece que la lluvia hace florecer grandes amores. 


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13 De embarazos y presentimientos

POV Kendall

Una semana, una semana ha pasado desde que Logan y yo nos arreglamos las cosas han estado bastante tranquilas, ni James ni Dak han molestado, mi papá no ha vuelta y la mamá de Logan menos de vez en cuando nos mandan fotografias de ellos divirtiendose o mensajes de que estan bien parece que todo va bien en nuestro entorno, solo hay algo que me inquieta Jo ha estado muy rara ultimamente, a veces sifre mareos y nauseas le he pedido que vayamos al doctor pero no me hace caso. En este momento estamos en mi icasa esperando a los chicos que fueron a comprar unas pizzas justo en este momento Jo esta vomitando, asi que aproveche para escribir en mi cuaderno.

-¿Estas bien?- dije al ver a Jo salir del baño y dejando mi cuaderno en mi buro.

-Pues si a no parar de vomitar le podemos llamar estar bien pues si- dijo frustrada

-Jo me preocupa todo esto, vamos al doctor ya es demasiado- dije preocupado

-No kendall- dijo terca

-¿Porque?- pregunte preocupado

-Porque tengo miedo- respondio frustrada

-¿Miedo? ¿De que?-

-De lo que me puedan decir, Kendall no te lo habia dicho pero tengo un retraso de exactamente una semana- dijo frustrada

-No me digas que fue exactamente hace una semana que tu y Carlos...- dije preocupado

-Si hace exactamente una semana que Carlos y yo tuvimos relaciones- dijo preocupada tambien

-Bueno sabes que debemos salir de dudas justo ahora, vamonos le avisare a Logan que entretenga a Carlos para que nos de tiempo de hacer la prueba- dije jalandola rumbo a la puerta.

Ella se resistia a ir pero la jale hasta que no le quedo mas remedio, envie el mensaje a Logan y despues de eso nos fuimos rumbo a la farmacia por una prueba de embarazo. Al llegar fui yo quien la pidio y pago, despues de eso regresamos a la casa Jo entro al baño para hacer la prueba y salio despues de cinco minutos ya con el resultado. La vi sosteniendo la prueba con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Y bien?- dije esperando una respuesta

-No lo se no me animo ha ver el resultado- dijo asustada

Le arrebate la prueba y al verla mi mandibula callo. Jo abrio los ojos y me miro expectante.

-Que pasa- dijo asustada

-E..es..estas embarazada Jo- dije nervioso.

En ese momento ella se solto a llorar y se sento a mi lado con las manos cubriendo su cara.

-Tranquila Jo no pasa nada estoy seguro que Carlos te va a apoyar y Logan y yo tambien- dije arazandola

-Es que no se que hacer Kendall no estoy lista para ser madre- dijo entre lagrimas

-Jo nadie esta listo para esto, a veces no sabemos el porque de las cosas- dije consolandola

-Es que mis papás me van a matar, mi futuro Kendall un hijo es demasiada responsabilidad ademas yo queria ir a la universidad prepararme esto lo complica todo- dijo aun aumentando mas su llanto

-Jo no pienses asi, aun puedes tener un futuro solo debes adaptar las cosas y por tus papás no te preocupes cuando papá regrese yo me encargo de que hable con ellos- dije tranquilo -Lo importante ahora es que tu y Carlos hablen

En ese momento oi como la camioneta de Logan se estacionaba, asi que Jo seco sus lagrimas y bajamos a recibirlos, cuando Logan entro lo recibi con un beso y Jo hizo lo mismo con Carlos.

-Esperamos que no se hayan cansado de esperarnos, lo que pasa es que la camioneta de pronto no quizo encender- dijo Logan mirandome

-No se preocupen, fuimos pacientes pero Logs porque no vamos a la cocina por unos platos y vasos, mientras Carlos y Jo colocan las pizzas en el comedor- dije devolviendo la mirada.

Tome la mano de Logan y lo lleve a la cocina.

-Ahora si me diras que pasa- dijo Logan susurrando

-Parece que Jo esta embarazada asi que lo mejor es que ella y Carlos hablen- dije susurrando

POV Normal  
(En el comedor)

-Parece que no encuentran los platos- dijo Carlos sonriendo mirando a Jo -¿Te pasa algo? Estas muy rara- dijo preocupado

-Carlos tenemos que hablar- dijo Jo indicandole que se sentara

-¿No vas a terminar conmigo oh si?- rio Carlos nervioso

-No para nada es mas es algo que nos unira mas- Carlos la miro confundido -Carlos estoy embarazada, tengo una semana de embarazo- dijo Jo seria.

-Jo no bromees con eso- dijo Carlos riendo.

Al ver la expresion de seriedad de Jo su risa acabo

-¿Embarazada? ¿Pero como?- dijo Carlos preocupado

-Pues como suceden siempre los embarazos Carlos hace una semana tuvimos relaciones y este bebe es el resultado de eso- dijo Jo un tanto exasperada

-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?- dijo Carlos tambien exasperado

-¿Que voy a hacer? Mejor dicho ¿Que vamos a hacer? No pensaras dejarme sola oh si- dijo Jo gritando

Ambos se envolvieron en una acalorada discusion que podia escucharse a muchas cuadras de distancia.

POV Kendall.

Al escuchar gritos Logan y yo corrimos al comedor para ver lo que sucedia.

-Chicos, chicos tranquilos- grito Logan para tranquilizarlos.

-Sera mejor que lleves a Carlos arriba para que hablen- le dije a Logan

Despues de eso se llevo a Carlos y yo me quede con Jo.

POV Logan.

Al entrar en la recamara de Kendall, Carlos comenzo a estirar su cabello y caminar de un lado a otro, yo me sente en el sofa frente a la ventana y le pedi que se calmara.

-Calmarme no puedo calmarme Logan no entiendes voy a ser papá y solo tengo 17 años aun tenia mucho futuro, que van a decir mis padres y que tal si no se cuidar al bebe que tal que soy un mal padre- dijo exasperado.

-Carlos aun tienes un gran futuro, un bebe no erradica tu futuro y estoy seguro que tu seras un gran padre, ademas por tus papás no te preocupes le dire a mi mamá que hable con ellos- dije tranquilizandolo

-Pero es que tengo mucho miedo Logan no estoy listo para esto- dijo rompiendo en llanto

Yo me levante y lo abrace frotando su espalda.

-Todo estara bien amigo, se que tu y Jo podran con esto pero deben estar juntos- dije tranquilo

POV Kendall

Yo continuaba con Jo en la sala, hablando.

-Jo no puedes enojarte con el es obvio que tambien esta muy asustado como tu- dije calmado

-Pero Kendall el va a dejarme, si Carlos me deja no se que hare sola con un bebe si aun pensando en criarlo juntos me da miedo imaginate sola- dijo preocupada

-Estoy seguro que todo eso que dijo fue por el miedo que tiene de ser papá tan joven, creo que debes esperar que se calme y calmarte tu tambien- dije tranquilo

En ese momento Logan y Carlos bajaron, Jo y yo nos levantamos del sillon, Carlos corrio hacia Jo y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Disculpame, jamas te dejaria sola estamos juntos en esto- dijo Carlos sollozando.

-Juntos contra lo que sea- dijo Jo sollozando tambien.

Yo me acerque a Logan y el me abrazo con un brazo, aquella escena era de lo mas linda.

-Porque no se quedan todo el fin de semana pueden dormir en la habitacion de invitados, ya cuando mi papá y la mamá de Logan regresen dentro de 1 semana hablaran con sus padres- dije sonriendo

-Me parece buena idea- dijo Carlos

-Si sera genial- dijo Jo

Despues de todo aquel drama por fin nos dispusimos a comer pizza, de vez en cuando bromeabamos sobre el asunto del bebe. Al terminar de cenar todos subimos a dormir en nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Antes de dormir yo me quede viendo la luna por la ventana, en ese momento Logan me abrazo por la espalda.

-¿En que piensas?- dijo besando mi cuello

-En lo que pasa con Jo y Carlos, me estaba preguntando si esa fuera nuestra situacion ¿tu te quedarias a mi lado?- pregunte mirandolo a los ojos.

-No- me sorprendi y abri mis ojos como platos -Porque tendria que trabajar para que a nuestro bebe no le faltara nada- sonrei y lo bese.

-Eres un tonto pense que si me dejarias- dije al terminar el beso.

-Yo jamas JAMAS te dejare Kendall Knight- dijo besandome de nuevo.

Despues de eso nos dispusimos a dormir, aunque Logan me dijera que jamas me dejaria me asusta el siquiera pensar en esto, no se porque pero tengo el presentimiento de que una tormenta se avecina, espero que mi instinto se equivoque porque otra tormenta no la soportaria.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14 De primeras citas oficiales y tormentas que se avecinan

**Aqui un nuevo capitulo se acerca el final de esta etapa espero lo disfruten.**

POV Kendall

A la mañana siguiente desperte temprano al igual que Logan, al parecer Carlos y Jo aun dormian pues no estaban por ninguna parte, Logan me dijo que tenia que salir un momento lo cual me parecio rarisimo, lo despedi con un beso y fui a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, al poco tiempo bajaron Carlos y Jo tomados de la mano, les servi un plato de huevos con tocino y un vaso de jugo de naranja. El desayuno transcurrio en un comodo silencio hasta que Jo hablo.

-¿Y Logan?- me pregunto curiosa

-Salio a arreglar unas cosas, no me dijo a donde- conteste tranquilo

Despues de eso continuamos comiendo, despues de eso salimos al parque a dar un paseo, me hacia falta Logan, el ver a Carlos y Jo tomados de la mano y besandose de vez en cuando me hacia sentir solo e incomodo, pero me da gusto por ellos nisiquiera parece que hayan peleado ayer ambos son tal para cual muy bipolares. De pronto senti como alguien tapaba mis ojos.

-Adivina quien soy- decia la persona tras de mi obvio sabia que era Logan pero iba a hacerlo enojar.

-Mmm ¿Adam guapisimo Levine?- pregunte divertido

-No- dijo serio

-Ammm entonces Matt Boomer- dije casi carcajeandome

-No- contesto Logan enojado

-Amm El chico mas guapo del mundo-

-Si- dijo mas animado

-Oh entonces si eres Adam Levine- dije matando sus esperanzas

-No- decia volviendo a enojarse

-Oh ya se el mas guapo del universo Logan Mitchell- dije riendo y el destapo mis ojos y se paro frente a mi.

Lo bese amorosamente y despues el me abrazo.

-No creas que me hizo gracia el que no dijeras mi nombre primero y mencionaras a Adam dos veces- dijo mientras sentia como hacia un puchero

-Bueno eso te ganas x dejarme solo con la pareja de tortolos- dije enojado señalando a Jo y Carlos que estaban unos pasos adelante de nosotros

-Ya te lo recompensare esta noche- dijo sonriendome

-¿Y que pasara esta noche?- dije intrigado

-Es una sorpresa y si te lo digo ya no es sorpresa- dijo besandome

-¿Y si me das una pista pequeña?- le suplique

-No tendras que esperar- dijo divertido

-Esta bien- dije resignado y lo bese

Las horas pasaron, Logan me pidio que estuviera arreglado a las 8 y el pasaria por mi, Jo me ayudo a elegir que me pondria, mientras Carlos solo veia television al dar las 8 oi un claxon que no era de la camioneta de Logan, al mirar por la ventana me sorprendi al ver un lujoso auto, baje rapidamente para ver de quien se trataba y al encontrarme frente al portico me sorprendi, quien bajaba del auto era nada mas y nada menos que Logan.

-¿Listo para nuestra cita?- dijo sonriendo ampliamente

-¿Pero que es esto?-dije sorprendido

-Un auto crei que era obvio- dijo divertido

-No me refiero a eso- dije entornando la mirada

-Es parte de la sorpresa, asi que sube para que podamos irnos- me indico acercandoce a la puerta del copiloto para abrirmela.

Me subi rapidamente diciendole adios a Jo, despues de subirme se subio Logan y arranco el auto.

-¿Puedo saber a donde vamos?- dije curioso.

-No comas ansias, y toma ponlo en tus ojos- dijo dandome un pañuelo

Yo lo mire con cara de es enserio y el solo sonrio, me coloque la venda y espere hasta que llegaramos a nuestro destino sin decir una palabra, unos minutos despues senti como el auto dejaba de moverse, oi como Logan bajaba y mi puerta se abria; el extendio su mano para ayudarme a bajar, me guio hasta donde sea que queria que fuera y despues me quito el pañuelo. Estabamos en la playa, frentr a mi habia un camino de velas que dirigian hacia una mesa para dos personas, camine junto con Logan, estaba completamente sorprendido era algo hermoso. Ambos nos sentamos al llegar a la mesa uno frente al otro

-¿Que es todo esto?- dije aun sorprendido.

-Bueno como tuvimos un inicio un tanto complicado ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de tener una primera cita o algo por el estilo, asi que aqui esta nuestra primera cita ¿Te gusta?- dijo sonriendome.

-Es hermoso, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Logan- dije y lo bese.

Destapamos la charola frente a nosotros para disponernos a cenar, despues de eso Logan me indico que lo siguiera pues habia una sorpresa mas, esta vez me guio hacia la parte mas escondida de la playa donde nadie podia siquiera distinguirnos, ahi habia un camino de petalos de rosa y una tenue iluminacion de velas, justo en medio se encontraba una carpa de telas brillantes , entramos y tendido en la arena estaba una colchoneta blanca cubierta de petalos de rosa.

-¿Que es esto?- dije aun mas sorprendido.

-Bueno, pues tuvimos una primera vez juntos muy linda pero incomoda gracias a tu padre, ademas queria algo mas romantico para los dos, no me malentiendas me encanto estar contigo pero queria hacerlo mas especial- dijo sonriente.

No conteste nada y me lance hacia el besandolo, un beso dulce que se torno pasional y bueno ya saben que sucedio despues asi que no necesitan detalles, sin duda esta noche fue magica, hacer el amor con Logan es como tocar el cielo, debe ser porque nuestro amor es puro y sincero; algo que espero jamas cambie.

POV Normal

(Casa de Dak)

-¿Cuando se pondra en marcha el plan?- preguntaba James desesperado.

-No comas ansias mi querido James, esos imbeciles aun no alcanzan el nivel de felicidad suficiente para poder lastimarlos- decia Dak malicioso.

-Pues si pero ya me estoy hartando- decia James enojado.

-Tranquilo solo unos dias mas en cuanto sus padres regresen y resuelvan el drama de Carlos y Jo todo se les vendra abajo- decia Dak malicioso -Mientras puedo hacer algo para quitarte el mal humor y la desesperacion- decia lascivo

-Ah si ¿Que?- decia James lascivamente.

Dak se sento sobre el regazo de James y ambos se besaron feroz y apasionadamente, terminaron por tener sexo salvaje, sin duda ese par son tal para cual. Algo muy malo se avecina para Kendall y Logan, algo peligroso.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15 Carlos y Jo

POV Kendall

Una semana a pasado desde aquella noche magica con Logan, hoy estamos a punto de decirle a los padres de Jo que esta embarazada, ella ha estado muy nerviosa y ni se diga de Carlos quien tambien hablara con sus padres hoy acompañado de Logan y su madre.

-¡Kendall! Vamonos- grito mi padre desde la escalera.

-Ya voy- grite desde mi cuarto dejando mi cuaderno azul sobre la cama y enviando un mensaje a Jo

Baje rapidamente para encontrarme con mi padre frente a la puerta, la abrio para que yo saliera, subi a su auto y el subio despues, arranco el auto y emprendimos el camino.

POV Logan.

Estabamos en casa de Carlos esperando a que su padre llegara, mi amigo agitaba su pie rapidamente debido a los nervios, yo puse mi mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo pero parece que nada lo tranquilizara en este momento y no es para menos no es facil decirle a tus padres que tienes 17 y seras papá.

-Sylvia ya llegue- dijo el papá de Carlos entrando en la sala -Oh Logan, Johanna Hola ¿Que los trae por aqui?- dijo saludandonos

-Carlos nos pidio que vinieramos para hablar de un asunto importante- hablo mi madre

-¿Y que asunto es ese?- pregunto confundido

-En un momento cuando Sylvia y Javier lleguen se los diremos- contesto mi madre con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

El se sento frente a nosotros a esperar mientras platicaba tranquilo con mi madre.

POV Kendall.

Llegamos a casa de Jo, tocamos la puerta y su madre nos abrio contenta de recibirnos. Nos llevo a la sala, donde estaban Jo y su padre, me sente junto a Jo y mi padre a lado, en el sofa de enfrente se sento la madre de Jo junto a su padre.

-¿Y bien de que querian hablarnos?- pregunto aun sonriente la madre de Jo

-Bueno Melissa, Arthur lo que les voy a decir es algo muy delicado y espero que no lo tomen mal por el bien de Jo- dijo mi padre sereno

-¿Tan grave es? Pero hablen ya que nos estan asustando- dijo el padre de Jo serio

-Lo que pasa es...- empezo mi padre

-!Estoy embarazada¡- interrumpio Jo levantandose del sofa

-Embarazada ¿Como pudiste hacernos esto? No puedo creerlo asi nos pagas lo que hemos invertido en tu educacion eres una mal agradecida- dijo Arthur furico a punto de golpear a Jo.

-No Arthur los golpes no son la solucion- dijo interponiendose entre Jo y su padre

-Mamá ¿No vas a decir nada?- decia Jo llorando

-No, porque no creo que quieras escucharme la unica solucion que tengo es que abortes a ese niño antes de que arruine tu vida- decia Melissa estatica

-Por supuesto que no mamá este niño va a nacer ¿Como puedes decirme eso pense que me apoyarias?- dijo Jo entre lagrimas

-Jamas apoyaria una barbaridad como esta, eres una desepcion- repetia aub estatica

Su padre se acerco a ella y la tomo por los brazos.

-En este momento me vas a decir quien es el padre de ese niño para matarlo-decia Arthur furico y jaloneando a Jo

-Si para eso quieres saberlo no te lo voy a decir, el y yo afrontaremos esto con o sin tu apoyo- dijo Jo con rabia

-Muy valiente ¿no? Pues en este momento te largas de mi casa y ni pienses en sacar tus cosas te vas con lo que llevas puesto; y tu Robert vete tambien no puedo creer que solapes semejante indecencia- decia Arthur con rabia

-Tu nieto no es una indesencia- dijo mi padre llevandonos a Jo y a mi a la puerta.

Al salir abrace a Jo y ella lloro aun mas necesitaba deahogarse, subimos al auto rumbo a casa de Carlos.

(En casa de Carlos)

Al estacionarnos frente a la casa de Carlos Jo bajo rapidamente y yo baje tras ella, al entrar a la sala se encontro con Carlos, su padre, Logan y su mamá. Rapidamente lo abrazo llorando desconsoladamente.

-Mis papás ya saben que voy a ser mamá y me trataron horrible querian que abortara a nuestro bebe- decia Jo entre lagrimas

El padre de Carlos se levanto desconcertado.

-¿Su bebe? ¿Que pasa aqui Carlos? ¿De que habla esta chica?-

La madre de Logan tambien se levanto.

-De eso veniamos a hablarte Javier, los muchachos van a ser papás- decia tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Es una broma verdad-decia Javier incredulo.

Al ver la cara de seriedad de Johanna supo que no era broma.

Se acerco hacia Carlos y Jo, Carlos al ver esto aparto a Jo, al estar cerca de el su padre lo tomo de la camiseta.

-Como puedes ser tan desconsiderado asi pagas todo lo que hemos hecho por ti, eres una decepcion- gritaba Javier furico

De pronto solto un golpe hacia la cara de Carlos, lo solto y este callo al suelo tocando la sangre que salia de su nariz. Jo se acerco hasta Carlos y lo abrazo ambos lloraban, Jo de tristeza y Carlos de coraje. En ese momento llegaron una señora que supongo era la madre de Carlos y un muchacho que ni idea de quien era.

-¿Que pasa aqui Javier?- decia la mujer preocupada

-Tu hijo embarazo a esta muchacha- dijo con rabia señalando a Carlos y a Jo.

-¿Y cual es el problema? En lugar de reprender a los muchachos hay que apoyarlos- decia la madre de Carlos.

Sus padres entraron en una acalorada discusion mientras que el padre de Carlos se negaba a apoyar a su hijo, su madre decia todo lo contrario aquello era de locos.

-Basta! Nadie nos ha preguntado que sentimos nosotros tal vez seamos jovenes pero nuestra opinion cuenta, la mamá de Carlos tiene razon apoyarnos seria mejor que gritarnos o golpearnos como si hubieramos iniciado una guerra, estamos asustados un hijo es mucho para nosotros..-interrumpio Jo alterada y despues de eso se desmayo.

Carlos alcanzo a tomarla en sus brazos, les dije que la subieran al auto y la llevariamos al hospital rapidamente. Al llegar Carlos bajo rapidamente con Jo entre sus brazos, al verlo lo auxiliaron y se llevaron a Jo en una camilla, entramos a la sala de espera, Carlos de recargo en la pared preocupado pronto llegaron su madre y aquel chico creo que es su hermano o eso supongo se parece a el, yo fui al mostrador donde estaba una enfermera para darle los datos de Jo. Despues de eso paso media hora y nadie nos daba informacion Logan se habia ido a traer algo a la cafeteria del hospital y yo estaba sentado en la sala de espera cuando de pronto alguien, al parecer el que creo que es hermano de Carlos.

-Toma te traje esto- dijo extendiendome un vaso de cafe

-Gracias- dije amablemente tomandolo

-¿Eres amigo de Carlos?- pregunto curioso dando un sorbo a su cafe

-Soy amigo de Jo su novia y novio de Logan asi que pensandolo bien si soy su amigo- dije nervioso

-Oh asi que eres novio de Logan- note desilusion en su tono de voz debe ser mi imaginacion -Vaya que Logan tiene buen gusto en chicos, dejame decirte que eres muy lindo- dijo sonriendome coquetamente.

-Gr..gracias- conteste sonrojado.

Estaba a punto de preguntar si era familiar de Carlos o algo por el estilo pero en ese momento un medico salio preguntando por familiares de Jo e inmediatamente mi padre y yo nos acercamos a el seguidos por Carlos. El medico dijo que el desmayo se debia al stress pero que ella y el bebé estaban bien solo necesitaban reposo. Justo 20 minutos despues la dieron de alta, Logan jamás volvio de la cafeteria lo cual se me hizo muy raro pues al enviarle un mensaje para avisarle lo de Jo solo contesto con un seco Ok te veo mañana. Nos dirigimos a casa con Jo y Carlos pues este habia preferido estar cerca de Jo; pedi a papá que los dejara vivir un tiempo con nosotros en lo que sus vidas se estabilizaban obviamente accedio, creo que tengo un gran padre y muy permisivo ya se lo compensare después.

POV Normal.

Al entrar a la casa Robert indico a los chicos cual seria su habitacion, todos fueron a dormir vaya que habia sido una noche pesada.

(En la habitacion de Carlos y Jo)

Jo estaba profundamente dormida mientras Carlos la observaba dulcemente.

-Prometo que por ti y nuestro hijo hare lo que sea, eres lo mejor que me paso Jo Taylor y aun con todo este drama te amo como el primer dia- dijo besando a Jo en la frente.

Despues de eso se dispuso a dormir, todo era calma, tal como la calma antes de una gran tormenta.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: Temporada de tormentas inaugurada Parte 1

**Este capitulo es decisivo para la historia que entra en la recta final de esta primera etapa, disfrutenlo y agradezco que lean la historia y dejen sus reviews :***

POV Kendall

Otro dia mas de escuela justo en este momento estoy caminando junto con Jo hacia la preparatoria, saben algo anda mal con Logan no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con el estos ultimos dias ni siquiera contesta mis llamadas o mis mensajes y cuando trato de buscarlo nunca lo encuentro siento que esta evitandome. Iba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando entramos a la escuela y Jo se despidio de mi, de pronto caminando por el pasillo me tope con el chico que es familiar de Carlos, al verme rapidamente se acerco a mi.

-Hola- le dije amable

-Hola, un gusto volverte a ver- respondio

-Sabes no nos presentamos la ultima vez, soy Javier Garcia hermano de Carlos- dijo extendiendo su mano para un cordial apreton

-Yo soy Kendall Knight- dije correspondiendo al apreton.

POV Normal

A lo lejos esa escena tan inocente por parte de Kendall pero en busca de mas por parte de Javier era observado por Logan quien moria de celos.

POV Kendall.

Despues de eso Javi me dijo que venia a buscar trabajo como pasante de docencia que es lo que estudia en la universidad. Despues de eso se fue rumbo a la direccion a lo lejos alcance a ver a Logan y corri hasta el abrazandolo y dandole un dulce beso pero, el no respondia lo sentia frio conmigo.

-¿Que pasa?- dije confundido al terminar el beso

-Nada- dijo seco

-No me vengas con eso Logan, no me has llamado, ni si quiera un mensaje de texto, ni siquiera te he visto se que algo pasa y quiero que me digas que es- dije un poco frustrado

-Quieres saber que pasa eh- dijo ironico y jalandome hasta un salon vacio -Pasa que te vi muy sonriente y coqueto con Javier- dijo enojado.

-Bromeas ¿Cierto?- dije con una sonrisa de lado.

Cuando vi la seriedad de su rostro supe que no bromeaba.

-Vamos Logan despues de todo lo que hemos pasado y lo que sabes de mi crees que yo voy a coquetearle a alguien- dije serio

El solo me miro sin expresion alguna.

-Vamos Logan es Javier quien coqueteo conmigo aun sabiendo que era tu novio pero si no confias en mi sera mejor que terminemos-dije a punto de salir de aquel salon

El me tomo del brazo e impidio que siguiera avanzando.

-Perdoname soy un tonto pero entiendeme Kendall eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y tengo miedo de perderte- dijo acercandome a el.

Yo quede mirandolo a los ojos y despues nos besamos.

-No seas tonto Logan yo jamas te traicionaria- dije al terminar el beso.

Despues de eso ambos fuimos a clases, la escuela paso lento, todo parecia calmado aun cuando el cielo se encontraba nublado; exactamente como la calma antes de una gran tormenta. En un momento tuve un presentimiento algo que me decia que Logan estaba en peligro, estaba buscando a Logan en la escuela ya vacia, sentia un temor familiar, un vacio en el estomago.

POV Logan.

Estaba saliendo de la pista de hielo despues del entrenamiento de hockey, Carlos se habia ido antes pues tenia que acompañar a Jo al doctor, Kendall me esperaria en los corredores de la escuela, justo al entrar a la escuela alguien me jalo y me azoto contra la pared, me golpee en la cabeza lo cual me dejo aturdido despues de eso logre ver que quien me atacaba era nada mas y nada menos que James, como pude me solte de su agarre.

Comenzamos a forcejear, ambos tirabamos golpes de pronto los dos estabamos en el suelo en extremos distintos, lo vi levantarse e inmediatamente me levante tambien. Vi como saco algo de su bolsillo al parecer una navaja, me asuste un poco.

-Cobarde no puedes pelear limpiamente- dije con rabia

-Di lo que quieras Logan pero esto te enseñara a no meterte con lo que es mio- dijo presuntuoso

-Kendall jamas fue tuyo, tu solo lo lastimaste eres un infeliz- solte aun con mas rabia

-El te habra dicho que sufrio pero yo se que gozo el que yo lo haya hecho mio, lo disfruto igual que yo, pude ver en su cara como lo deseaba incluso juro que escuche comobpedia mas- decia con satisfaccion

Yo apretaba mis puños junto con mi quijada todo eso que decia me llenaba de rabia.

-Eres el peor de los imbeciles- solte enojado

Me lanze sobre el aun arriesgandome a ser apuñalado y poner mi vida en riesgo.

POV Kendall.

Habia recibido un mensaje de Logan diciendome donde encontrarlo, despues de eso una punzada en mi pecho me trajo un mal presentimiento asi que corri hacia aquel lugar. Al llegar vi a James y Logan forcejear por una navaja que James tenia, deje caer mis cosas y ambos voltearon a verme sin distraerse de su objetivo.

-Que bueno que llegas asi podras ver como daño a tu precioso Logan- decia James aun forcejeando

-Basta James ¿Porque haces esto?- grite histerico

-Porque nadie me quita lo que es mio y aunque lo niegues eres mio Kendall- me dijo James malicioso

-Yo no soy tuyo, tu me lastimaste me hiciste mucho daño, me senti usado, sucio crees que el que me hayas hecho sentir eso me hace tuyo, si me tuviste James y no me refiero a carnalmente, me tuviste porque te ame, ame que fueras tan dulce y tierno conmigo incluso ame nuestro romance en secreto pero esa tarde en que me obligaste a tener sexo contigo mataste ese amor y no creo que puedas revivirlo porque alguien mas ya revivio ese amor en mi y ese es Logan- dije comenzando a llorar

Teate de separarlos y me lanze a la espalda de James pero este me dio un codazo en el ojo que me hizo caer al suelo, Logan me miro preocupado y en ese momento el forcejeo termino, abri los ojos sorprendido, James habia clavado la navaja justo en el abdomen de Logan, solo vi como la sangre comenzaba a manchar su ropa y caia al suelo, me arrastre hacia el y tome su rostro con ambas manos.

-Logan, Logan mi amor mirame vas a estar bien- decia rompiendo en llanto

Lo bese dulcemente en los labios.

-Kendall te amo y siempre lo hare no te preocupes por mi- decia con la voz entrecortada.

Despues de eso su respiracion se agito y se desmayo.

-Logan, Logan despierta!- grite dando golpes en su mejilla.

James permanecia con la mirada perdida, parecia no creer lo que habia hecho, estaba tentido de rodillas sobre el suelo, busque mi telefono para llamar una ambulancia y a la policia pero no fue necesario de pronto paramedicos y policias entraron a donde estabamos, tomaron a Logan y lo subieron cuidadosamente a una camilla, mientras que los policias esposaban a James para llevarlo a la patrulla supongo, no supe como pero camine junto con los paramedicos hasta la ambulancia y subi para acompañar a Logan, no podia dejar de llorar y sujetar la mano de Logan, no se como tome las fuerzas para llamar a mi papá para que le avisara a Johanna; porque me pasa esto a mi justo cuando trato de ser feliz se desatan mil tormentas sobre mi, parece que jamas sere feliz, hay algo en lo que no dejo de pensar apesar de todo esto porque llegaron los paramedicos y policias si nisiquiera los llame pareceria que alguien mas sabia que esto sucederia pero eso no importa lo que mas necesito ahora es que Logan sobreviva porque si no juro que yo me muero con el.

POV Normal.

A lo lejos Dak observaba con malicia como la patrulla y las ambulancias se alejaban.

-Disfruten sus ultimos dias juntos Kendall y Logan porque despues de esto nunca volveran a ser felices- decia maliciosamente para si mismo.

Parece que la temporada de tormentas esta por iniciar.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: Temporada de tormentas inaugurada parte 2

**Disfruten! :***

POV Kendall

Al llegar al hospital, se llevaron inmediatamente a Logan al quirofano mientras yo me queda en la sala de espera, unos minutos despues llegaron mi papá y Johanna; al ver a mi padre me aferre a el y rompi en llanto, abrace a Johanna tambien, aquello era la peor tormenta que podria posarse sobre nosotros. Pasaron minutos u horas en realidad no lo se pero ya habia sido un largo rato el que Logan habia estado en quirofano y ningun doctor nos daba noticia alguna, era algo estresante.

POV Normal.

Mientras tanto en la delegacion Dak se encontraba visitando a James quien habia sido encarcelado a la espera de un juicio.

-Hola James-

-Me traicionaste, esto no era parte del plan- decia James enojado

-Un precio se debia pagar, yo te dije que iba a separar a Logan y Kendall, y asi lo hice- decia con satisfaccion

-Si pero jamas mencionaste que terminaria en prision, te ayude en todo Zevon si yo abro la boca te hundo conmigo-

-Por favor ¿Me crees idiota? Ya previne todo eso, ademas quien te creeria a ti el hijo de un estafador- soltaba Dak aun con satisfaccion

Al oir esto James se acerco a el intentando tomarlo de la camisa pero los barrotes se lo impidieron.

-No vuelvas a mencionar a mi padre, el jamas estafo a nadie- dijo con rabia

-Si como digas, gracias por todo James por colocar los microfonos en la casa de Kendall y en la camioneta de Logan, y gracias por hacer el trabajo sucio adios- dijo Dak con una sonrisa maliciosa saliendo del lugar

-Soy un imbecil- decia James para si mismo

POV Kendall

Por fin vimos salir a un doctor que pregunto por los familiares de Logan inmediatamente mi padre, Johanna y yo nos acercamos a el.

-¿Mi hijo esta bien doctor?- pregunto johanna angustiada

-Fue una situacion critica pero por suerte la navaja no daño ningun organo, en este momento estan llevandolo a terapia intensiva- decia el doctor serio

-¿Puedo verlo?- pregunto Johanna

-En este momento no pues como le digo esta en terapia intensiva, ademas debimos inducirle un coma; debemos ver como avanza y tal vez mañana que lo pasemos a una habitacion pueda comenzar a recibir visitas- decia serio el doctor.

-¿Y cuanto durara en coma?- pregunte preocupado

-Eso es algo que no puedo decirles, el tiempo es una incognita en estos casos- dijo el doctor

Despues de eso se fue y nos quedamos en la sala de espera preocupados por Logan, envie un mensaje a Carlos para avisarle lo sucedido claro que le adverti que no le dijera nada a Jo pues podria poner en riesgo al bebe.

POV Logan.

No se donde estoy, es un cuarto blanco, no podia distinguir nada habia una luz que me cegaba.

-Tu debes ser Logan- decia una voz dulce

-¿Quien esta ahi?- pregunte confundido.

De pronto de entre tanta luz salio una mujer, tenia el aspecto de una dulce ancianita como la de los cuentos, se acerco a mi y tomo mis manos.

-Si tu eres Logan, he escuchado tanto de ti- decia frotando el dorzo de mi mano

-¿La conozco?- pregunte aun mas confundido

-Soy la abuela de Kendall, los he estado observando desde hace tiempo- dijo con una dulce sonrisa

-Eso quiere decir que yo ¿Estoy muerto?- dije nostalgico

-No exactamente, estas en la sala de espera por asi decirlo es un lugar entre la tierra y el cielo- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-¿Y que hago aqui?- pregunte

-Pues estas en un coma permaneceras aqui hasta que logres despertar, pero no te preocupes yo me quedare aqui contigo- me dijo sonriendome.

Yo devolvi aquella sonrisa, estaba en paz me preocupaba el no despertar y dejar sola a mi madre, a Kendall, Carlos y hasta a Jo pero algo en ese lugar me da paz.

POV Normal.

En casa de Dak bajo la oscura noche el y Jett estaban hablando sobre los hechos recientes.

-Dime algo Dak ¿Tuviste algo que ver con lo que le sucedio a Logan?- preguntaba Jett un tanto asustado

-No directamemte como siempre consegui una marioneta que lo hizo por mi jajajja- decia quitado de la pena

-Creo que esta vez llegaste a los extremos- decia Jett asombrado

-Y esto apenas es un pequeño aguacero mi querido Jett-

-Dak lo siento pero en esto no esperes que te apoye no pienso ser tu complice ya no mas- decia Jett apunto de irse de casa de Dak

-Escucha Stetson, no te detendre pero ya sabes de lo que soy capaz si abres la boca- dijo Dak deteniendo a Jett

Jett solo lo miro un poco asustado y despues de eso se fue.

Dak se quedo solo pensando en el siguiente golpe para lastimar a Kendall y quedarse con Logan.

POV Logan.

-¿Y que hare mientras espero aqui?-pregunte curiosos a la abuela de Kendall

-Bueno puedes observar a tu familia, a tu novio, puedes repasar tu pasado y revivir viejos recuerdos- me dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-Creo que solo quiero conocer el lugar supongo que debe haber otras cosas mas que este cuarto blanco- dije caminando

-Por supuesto pero todo eso son tus recuerdos, incluso recuerdos de personas cercanas a ti- dijo caminando unos pasos adelante dispuesta a guiarme

-¿Puedo ver los recuerdos de otros aunque no este yo en ellos? ¿Como es eso posible?- dije asombrado y un tanto confundido

-Bueno gracias a la conexion que tienes o tuviste con esas personas segun sea el caso- dijo caminando.

Yo la segui y pense en ver los recuerdos de Kendall, tan pronto como pense eso una gran puerta de un azul reluciente se poso frente a nosotros.

-Los recuerdos de Kendall eh, buena eleccion- dijo sonriendo dulcemente

Tome el picaporte de aquella puerta, no sabia si entrar o no estaria invadiendo la privacidad de Kendall tal vez el jamas lo sabria incluso tal vez ni yo mismo recuerde que esto paso, comence a abrir la puerta.

POV Kendall.

Lluvia, la lluvia parecia saber lo que sucedia, parecia saber que estaba triste y preocupado pues poco a poco se intensificaba, papá me habia obligado a venir a casa. Ya ha pasado 1 semana de lo que le sucedio a Logan y aun no despierta, la cabeza me da vueltas ¿Que tal si no despierta? ¿Y si no lo vuelvo a abrazar? ¿Si no vuelvo a ver sus ojos, su sonrisa? Esas preguntas me mataban. Desde hace una semana no hago otra cosa que estar con Logan, despues de la escuela corro directo al hospital; esta vez solo acepte venir a casa a tomar una ducha y comer un poco, no puedo separarme de Logan quiero ser lo primero que vea al despertar, en este momento salgo de casa con un paraguas para no mojarme camino al auto de papá, cuando me subo el arranca inmediatamente, voltea a verme y me da una sonrisa comprensiva. Llegamos al hospital abro mi paraguas y bajo rapidamente, subo rumbo al cuarto de Logan. Esta ahi tan pacificamente dormido, sonrio, me dirigo hacia el y lo beso esperando que despierte como ai fuera mi bello durmiente y de nuevo nada sucede.

-Aqui estoy, te amo- susurre y me sente en un sofa a lado de su cama

Parece que esta tormenta no terminara jamas, segun las noticias es la primera de la temporada de tormentas, espero que esto solo se aplique al clima y no a mi vida porque no soportaria toda una temporada de tormentas. 


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18: Removiendo Recuerdos

POV Logan

Al entrar en aquella puerta lo primero que vi es a un pequeño niño llorando en su habitacion, la abuela me explico que ese fue el dia en que la madre de Kendall se fue.

Oia gritos podia distinguir la voz del padre de Kendall y la otra voz era la de una mujer.

-Si te quieres ir, vete pero mi hijo se queda aqui- gritaba Robert

-No puedes hacerme esto Robert no puedes alejarme de mi hijo- decia aquella mujer entre lagrimas

-Tu te lo buscaste Jennifer, vete y no vuelvas- dijo Robert friamente

Despues de eso se oyo como se cerraba la puerta y un auto arrancaba. En ese momento Robert rompia en llanto. Dentro de la habitacion Kendall continuaba llorando, de pronto vi como alguien entraba a su cuarto, era su padre; ambos se abrazaban y Robert le decia que todo estaria bien, de pronto aquel recuerdo se esfumo y yo me encontre en un cuarto oscuro rodeado de puertas, algunas eran blancas y lisas, otras estaban quebradas y en muy mal estado ademas eran de un color oscuro.

-¿Que es todo esto?- dije confundido

-Bueno eso que viste era la entrada a la memoria de mi nieto, ese recuerdo no es un recuerdo principal ya que Kendall decidio abandonarlo porque para el es uno de los recuerdos que mas lo ha marcado- decia la abuela de Kendall.

-¿Y ahora que puerta debo abrir?-

-Esa es tu decision ¿Que tanto estas listo para conocer a Kendall?- pregunto mirandome con seriedad

Camine directo hacia una de las puertas que mas desgastada se veia, al tomas el picaporte esta crujio horriblemente. Al entrar me haye rodeado por las paredes del baño de Kendall, oia como alguien estaba en la regadera pero aun con el sonido del agua cayendo lograba distinguir un llanto incontrolable, temi hechar un vistazo pero lo hice; lo que vi me helo la sangre ahi frente a mi estaba Kendall en un rincon hecho un ovillo mientras tallaba con fuerza sus brazos al punto de que estos comenzaban a sangrar un poco y volverse completamente rojos, el no dejaba de llorar en ningun momento. Oi como alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Kendall mi niño ¿Estas bien?- era la voz de la abuela de Kendall

Kendall no respondia solo continuaba llorando, de pronto todo cambio y me encontraba ahora en la habitacion de Kendall, logre ver a Kendall en la cama con su cabeza en el regazo de su abuela mientras esta acariciaba su cabello tiernamente.

-Tranquilo mi niño, me duele todo esto pero lo que ese tal James te hizo no fue tu culpa, el es una mala persona que se aprovecho de ti, pero debemos ir a la policia para que le den el castigo que merece- decia la abuela con voz tranquila

-No abuela, eso implicaria ver a James y que todos me señalen, solo quiero descansar, ayudame a que mi papá arregle todo para no ir a la escuela y solo entregar todo el ultimo dia- decia Kendall triste

-Esta bien, mi niño te ayudare y cuidare de ti prometo jamas abandonarte- deca la abuela dulcemente.

De pronto volvi a aquel cuarto lleno de puertas.

-Un mes despues enferme y bueno aqui me tienes- decia la abuela nostalgica

Todo esto es abrumador, no pense que detras de Kendall existieran tantos momentos dificiles.

POV Kendall

Una semana mas ha pasado, Logan sigue igual aun no despierta, estoy camino a la prision, despues del juicio de James el juez decidio darle 1 año en prision por tentativa de homicidio; me llamo por telefono para que hablara con el de no se que cosas, la verdad mas que odiarlo siento lastima por el, porque con toda una vida por delante eligio ser un delincuente. Al llegar soy revisado por unos policias que despues de un rato me dejan entrar, me dirijo hacia una de las mesas que esta en medio de aquel descuidado y sombrio lugar. Pronto veo a James que se sienta frente a mi.

-Hola- dice temeroso

-Hola, hagamos esto rapido James que debo volver al hospital- dije cortante

-Perdon- dijo con arrepentimiento

-Perdon ¿Porque?, por haber destruido mi adolescencia obligandome a tener sexo contigo, por hacerme vivir con miedo cada dia o por casi matar al chico al que mas he amado, dime exactamento porque me estas pidiendo perdon- dije frustrado

-Por todo Kendall, por lastimarte, por creer que eso que hacia era amor, pero debes entenderme no tuve una vida facil, mi madre murio cuando naci y mi padre se volvio un alcoholico que termino en prision por un negocio en el que el fue el chivo expiatorio despues de eso se suicido en su celda-dijo nostalgico.

Yo solo lo mire atonito, no imagine que detras de James se escondiera todo eso.

-Estoy solo desde los 15 años cuando hui de casa de mi abuela porque mi tio me golpeaba y abusaba de mi, no me justifico pero entiendeme por favor Kendall, tu tienes a tu papá y tuviste una abuela que te escuchara, yo estaba solo contra el mundo, por eso te pido perdon por dejar que mi estupidez te lastimara, has sido lo que mas ame Kendall pero no supe como expresarlo de la mejor manera-

-James...- no sabia que decir -Te perdono, ten en cuenta que hablo por mi no por Logan, pero por mi estas perdonado y no te dejare solo, costara trabajo verte diferente pero tratare de entenderte siempre y cuando te comportes- dije sonriendo comprensivo.

Me levante y lo abrace pero inmediatamente los guardias nos separaron, despues de eso me despedi de el para regresar al hospital.

POV Normal.

Justo en el momento en que Kendall y James se abrazaban alguien a lo lejos tomaba una foto que no seria utilizada precisamente para un buen recuerdo.

-Listo, tengo la foto Dak- decia aquella chica de cabello rubio mientras hablaba por telefono

-Perfecto Jennifer, ahora lo siguiente debes infiltrarte en el hospital para que me avises en que momento Logan despierte- decia Dak malicioso

-Bien te llamare cuando Logan despierte, pero ¿Que haras para que Kendall te deje entrar a verlo?- dijo la chica curiosa

-No te preocupes tengo mis maneras- dijo Dak malicioso

POV Logan.

-Ya no quiero ver más- dije abrumado

-No debes ver mas si no quieres- dijo la abuela tranquila

Note como se mareaba y tocaba su cabeza.

-¿Que sucede?- dije preocupado

-Debes tener cuidado, no se si recordaras mis palabras al despertar pero, debes cuidarte porque a ti y a Kendall los acecha una gran tormenta- dijo consternada.

Yo solo la mire preocupado.

POV Normal.

Parece que las tormentas que se han puesto en el camino de Kendall y Logan no son nada comparadas a la que esta por desatarse.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: Despierta La Tormenta

POV Kendall

Estoy camino a casa para dejar mis cosas de la escuela para ir rapidamente al hospital, dos semanas más y Logan no reacciona; al llegar vi algo que me sorprendio, una mujer madura de cabello rojizo, al verme se acerco a mi y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Kendall- dijo dulcemente y me abrazo

-Disculpe ¿La conozco?- dije confundido terminando el abrazo

-Que no reconoces a tu madre- dijo con una dulce sonrisa -Pero mirate estas tan grande, ya eres todo un hombre-

-¿Mamá? ¿Que haces aqui?-

-Acaso te incomodo, si gustas me voy- dijo fingiendo estar dolida

-No es eso lo que sucede es que no te esperaba y me sorprende verte aqui-

-Bueno despues de tanto tiempo queria verte, saber de ti y abrazarte de nuevo por cierto te traje un regalo acompañame para que lo veas- dijo guiandome hasta un auto descapotable de modelo clasico

-¿Un auto?- dije sorprendido

-Espero que no tengas ya auto-

-No papá no habia podido comprarme uno, muchas gracias mamá ahora podre llegar mas rapido al hospital- dije abrazandola

-¿Hospital? ¿Acaso tu padre esta enfermo?- dijo preocupada

-No quien esta mal es mi novio Logan, pero ya despues te contare- dije sonriendo.

Mamá me entrego las llaves del auto y arranque con rumbo al hospital, en el camino le conte todo lo que habia sucedido ultimamente, justo unas cuadras antes de llegar al hospital recibi una llamada del reclusorio donde estaba James al parecer este queria verme urgentemente.

POV Logan

Algo sucedia, aquel cuarto blanco comenzaba a derrumbarse.

-¿Que sucede?- dije asustado

-Creo que estas despertando, Logan antes de que te vayas tengo que decirte algo, pase lo que pase siempre creele a Kendall- dijo un tanto preocupada.

Yo solo atine a asentir.

POV Dak

Aqui estoy justo afuera de la habitacion de Logan, Jennifer me habia avisado que los doctores decian que estaba despertando, me encargue de que Kentonto no estuviera aqui para asi recuperar lo que por derecho es mio. Pregunte al doctor si podia pasar y este asintio.

POV Kendall.

Aqui estaba justo en el mismo lugar de la vez anterior esperando a James.

-¿Kendall? ¿Que haces aqui?- parecia confundido

-Me llamaron, dijeron que querias verme- dije

-Perdon, pero yo no he pedido verte- dijo serio

-Pero entonces ¿Quien me llamo?- dije confundido

-Dak, ¿Ibas con Logan?- pregunto asustado, yo asenti

-Debes irte, corre esto es obra de Zevon- dijo firmemente

Yo sali rapidamente de ahi y subi al auto arrancando a toda velocidad.

POV Logan.

Siento mi cuerpo adolorido, abro mis ojos poco a poco y veo una tenue luz.

-Kendall- digo al aire

-Kendall no esta aqui Logie- escucho esa voz, es Dak

-¿Dak? ¿Donde esta Kendall?- digo confundido

-Pues con James no se ha separado de el ni un minuto- decia serio

-Eso es mentira, Kendall jamas estaria con James- dije seguro de mi

-Logan, lo que te digo nos es mentira, es mas miralo tu mismo- dijo sacando su telefono y mostrandome fotos en diferentes angulos de Kendall y James abrazandose y besandose.

-Esto es imposible, el jamas se separo de mi estoy seguro- dije un tanto consternado

-No tengo porque lastimarte con esto, creeme ya aprendi a dejarte ir- dijo con una media sonrisa

Iba a decir algo pero una enfermera entro en ese momento.

-Disculpe señorita, de casualidad no ha vebido a visitarme un chico de ojos verdes y cabello rubio- pregunte queria serciorarme de lo que Dak decia

-No el unico que no se ha separado de aqui es este joven- dijo aquella joven rubia señalando a Dak.

No era posible, Kendall no podia haberme hecho esto, trato de confiar en el pero las fotos, la enfermera que me lo confirmo y la actitud de Dak no me lo permiten. Una lagrima corrio por mi mejilla.

-Lo siento- dijo Dak acercandose a mi y acariciando mi mejilla

POV Kendall.

Al llegar al hospital corri rapidamente hacia la habitacion de Logan. Al entrar vi a Dak ahi acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Tu que haces aqui? No has hecho ya suficiente daño porque no te largas...- dije enojado pero Logan me interrumpio

-Basta Kendall, el que debe largarse eres tu- decia dolido

-Logan ¿De que hablas?- dije sorprendido

-De que no quiero volver a verte-

-¿Porque? ¿Que sucede? Logan yo quiero estar contigo no me he separado de ti ni un momento- dije con mi voz apunto de quebrarse

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que me dices de esto?- dijo con el telefono de Dak en la mano mostrandome unas fotos.

-Estas fotos fueron sacadas de contexto-

-Ah ¿Entonces nunca visitaste a James?-

-Si lo visite pero estas fotos no son reales jamas he besado a James unicamente le di un abrazo pero nada mas confia en mi- dije al borde del llanto

-No, ya no más, las fotos lucen muy reales- dijo dolido

-Por favor- dije rompiendo en llanto

-Vete Kendall- dijo esquivando mi mirada

-Me voy Logan pero jamas olvides esto Te amo, y no tiraria lo nuestro a la basura despues de todo lo que pasamos- dije saliendo del cuarto.

Mi madre estaba ahi afuera, al verla lo primero que hice fue aferrarme a ella y llorar como no lo habia hecho en un largo rato.

POV Logan.

Despues de eso rompi en llanto, no podia creer que Kendall me hubiera traicionado pero todas las pruebas apuntan en su contra por mas que trato de ver que las fotos esten truqueadas no logro verlo.

-Lo siento mucho Logie- decia Dak compasivo

-Dejame solo Dak por favor- dije entre el llanto y el se fue.

POV Kendall.

Minutos despues vi salir a Dak quien me miro con una sonrisa de entera satisfaccion.

-¿Kendall? ¿Que sucedio?- era mi papá

Al verlo lo abrace con fuerza.

-Logan desperto y no quiere verme nunca más- dije triste

-Pero ¿Porque?- dijo papá consternado

-Cree que lo engañe, trate de explicarle pero fue imposible- dije con mi voz apunto de quebrarse de nuevo

-Ese muchacho me va a escuchar- dijo papá enojado

-No papá mejor vamonos, solo hay que esperar a mamá que fue al tocador-

-Dijiste tu madre ¿Esta aqui?- pregunto consternado

-Si llego hace unos momentos- conteste tranquilo

-Robert ¿Que sucede? ¿Porque no entran con Logan?- decia Johanna entusiasmada

-Sera mejor que Logan te lo explique debemos irnos, te quiero- dijo papá besandola.

Yo solo le sonrei y camine junto a papá, en las escaleras nos encontramos con mi madre.

-Se puede saber ¿Porque no me avisaste que venias Jeniffer?- dijo papá serio

-Queria que fuera una sorpresa- decia mamá alegre

Continuaron asi hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento.

-Bueno yo me ire con Kendall en su auto- dijo mamá

-Kendall no tiene auto- dijo papá serio

-Si, si lo tengo, mamá me regalo un auto- dije serio

Papá solo miro a mi mamá a modo de reprimenda. Despues de eso subimos a nuestros respespectivos autos y partimos directo a casa.

POV Logan

Vi entrar a mi mamá con una gran sonrisa, trate de ocultar que habia llorado pero supongo que para una madre es imposible no notar ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Que sucedio Logan?- dijo mamá preocupada

-No me hagas preguntas mamá solo abrazame por favor- suplique triste

Mamá se acerco a mi y cuidando no lastimarme me dio un calido abrazo.

POV Kendall.

Al llegar fuimos recibidos por Carlos y Jo, esta ultima se sorprendio al saber que mi madre nos acompañaba. Yo solo subi a darme una ducha la necesitaba.

Despues de eso fui a la habitacion de Jo y Carlos.

-Kendall ¿Que paso? Pense que estarias feliz porque Logan desperto, Carlos no quizo darme detalles ya sabes por lo del bebe y todo eso- dijo Jo inquisitiva

-Logan me detesta porque cree que yo lo abandone para estar con James- dije nostalgico

-¿Que? Que diablos le sucede a Logan no puedo creer que se deje engañar por Dak de nuevo- dijo Carlos enojado

-Trate de hablar con el y explicarle pero no escucha, ya no se que hacer, deberia luchar por demostrarle que todo es mentira pero si no confia en mi que caso tiene- dije frustrado

-No te preocupes Kendall veras que todo se solucionara y nosotros trataremos de ayudarte- dijo Jo tranquila asintiendo junto con Carlos.

Yo solo di una sonrisa de medio lado y les di un abrazo a ambos, despues de eso me retire a mi habitacon, me tumbe sobre la cama y solte un fuerte resoplido. Hoy que alguien entro, levante un poco la cabeza y vi que se trataba de mi madre.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro pasa- dije aun recostado.

Mamá entro y se recosto a mi lado, yo me acurruque junto a ella mientras me rodeaba con un brazo y acariciaba mi cabello.

-Extrañaba esto- dijo nostalgica -Kendall, perdoname por irme asi sin despedirme de ti-

-No tengo que perdonarte mamá, en estos momentos rencor es lo menos que puedo tener en mi vida- dije serio

-Se que estas pasando por cosas dificiles, y creeme que me quedare aqui contigo para cuidarte y protegerte- decia dulcemente

-Gracias mamá-

Despues de eso el sueño me vencio, espero que esto sea solo una pesadilla y la tormenta que ha despertado se vuelva a dormir para siempre si no creo que esta vez si me morire.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: Gotas de sangre, decisiones tomadas

POV Kendall

Nada mejoro, las tormentas no han cesado es mas parece que empeoran con el paso de los dias, la escuela ha sido lo mas dificil, el ver a Logan tan cerca de Dak es como si lentamente me clavaran un cuchillo. Jo y Carlos trataron de hablar con el pero no escucha a nadie, una semana de sufrimiento, una semana de intenso dolor justo ahora estoy en la cafeteria con Carlos y Jo, no he probado bocado en los ultimos dias creo que me estoy enfermando, no lo se no me importa. Justo en este momento veo como Dak y Logan entran de la mano a la cafeteria, Dak se sube justo a la mesa de en medio como siempre para llamar la atencion.

-Atencion todos, tengo algo importante que anunciarles, hoy es el regreso de la pareja estrella de la preparatoria, asi es Dak Zevon y Logan Mitchell han vuelto y mas enamorados que nunca- decia presuntuoso

Despues de su anuncio bajo y tomo a Logan para besarlo profunda y apasionadamente. No puedo ya no puedo, salgo corriendo del lugar rumbo al baño puse mis manos apoyandome en el lavamanos, no hacia nada mas que llorar, tome una navaja que habia guardado en mi bolsillo titubeando en usarla los ultimos dias. La deslice suavemente sobre mis muñecas, recorri mis brazos, no podia, no me atrevia, hasta que tome la ultima salida apretarla con mi mano hasta comenzar a sangrar sin parar, de pronto todo me dio vueltas, semti un sociego profundo, la tension se liberaba y de pronto todo se volvio oscuridad y cai al suelo, lo ultimo que escuche fue la puerta abriendose y un gritp desgarrador.

-Kendall ¿Que hiciste?- esa voz, Javier, era el hermano de Carlos lograba oir el terror en su voz.

Y todo termino, ya no escuche nada, por fin paz y tranquilidad.

POV Normal.

Javi tomo a Kendall entre sus brazos y como pudo lo llevo hasta su auto rumbo al hospital, toda la escuela observaba aquel momento incluso Jo que tuvo que ir a la enfermeria de la impresion, Logan observaba triste aquella escena y despues aparto la mirada, Dak observaba con satisfaccion.

POV Logan.

Comienzo a dudar sobre lo sucedido con Kendall si el fuera culpable no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, tratar de matarse es algo muy grave. En este momento estoy con Dak camino a gimnasia.

-¿Que sucede Logie? ¿En que piensas?- pregunta Dak curioso

-Ahmm pensaba en Kendall, si el fuera culpable no tendria porque haber intentado matarse ¿No crees?- dije consternado

-Logie no caigas de nuevo en sus trampas, es obvio que el hace eso para llamar la atencion-

Yo solo me quede pensativo, tal vez Dak tenga razon despues de todo cada hecho sobre Kendall fue confirmado por aquella enfermera, y esas fotos no hay manera en que encuentre algo falso en ellas, ni hablar debo sacar a Kendall de mi vida.

POV Kendall.

Todo era oscuro, no habia nada a mi alrededor, de pronto me encontraba en una hermosa playa iluminada por una radiante luz blanca.

-¿Que es esto?- susurre para mi

-La sala de espera un lugar entre la tierra y el cielo- esa dulce voz me era familiar

De pronto frente a mi aparecio la dueña de aquella voz, mi abuela, corri a abrazarla.

-Kendall ¿Que haces aqui mi pequeño?- decia preocupada tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Perdon abuelita creo que tome la salida facil- dije nostalgico

-Se lo que ha sucedido con Logan pero debes ser fuerte siempre lo has sido-

-Pero ya me canse, pude caminar bajo todas las tormentas pero esta me supero, Logan es el amor de mi vida y deberas me hirio- dije triste

-Mira pronto despertaras y prometeme que seras fuerte, hazlo por mi, por tu padre recuerda que no debemos dejarlo solo- decia dulcemente

-Pero me quiero quedar aqui contigo- dije nostalgico

-Eso es imposible, tu vide debe continuar-

De pronto todo se desvanecio y mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse, cuando logre despertar por completo pude observar que me emcontraba en una habitacion de hospital.

-Vaya hasta que despiertas- era mi padre

-Perdoname papá- dije arrepentido

-No tienes que pedirme perdon hijo, entiendo que estes triste pero debiste hablar conmigo te he dicho que nunca tomes la salida facil, si te perdiera no se que haria- dijo acercandose y dandome un abrazo

Correspondi aquel abrazo, no podia ver a mi papá asi de triste y aun mas preocupado. Despues de eso recibi la visita de Carlos y Jo, javier y justo ahora de mi madre.

-Kendall no debiste hacer eso, las alidas faciles nunca son las correctas- decia con preocupacion

-Si mamá ya papá me dijo eso, lo siento- dije arrepentido

-No te preocupes- dijo sentandose al borde de la cama y acariciando mi pierna dulcemente -Sabes he estado pensando, el verano se acerca y creo que despejarte de este lugar te haria bien asi que queria proponerte que te fueras conmigo a Argentina como te digo por lo menos el verano quiero tenerte cerca y sentir que te apoyo- dijo tranquila

Lo que dijo me sorprendio no quiero dejar a mis amigos normalmente en verano Jo y yo ibamos a la feria junto con papá, pasabamos tiempo en el lago y acampabamos en el bosque, pero tal vez ahora que Jo debe tener reposo no pueda hacer todo eso; pero no queria dejar solo a papá pero creo que despejarme seria lo mejor ademas el tiene a Johanna y no estaria tan solo pero no lo se.

-No lo se mamá creo que debo pensarlo, pero te prometo que pronto te respondere- dije con una media sonrisa en el rostro

Despues de eso continuamos platicando de cualquier cosa, incluso mamá me habia hecho reir como hace tiempo no reia, de pronto escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta, era Johanna le indique que pasara no se porque pero creo que esto sera tenso.

-Hola Kendall tu padre me conto lo sucedido y quise venir a ver como estabas- dijo dulcemente

-Hola Johanna ya estoy mejor el doctor dijo que solo me lleve unas puntadas y que debo tomar vitaminas porque estaba al borde de una anemia pero nada grave- dije tranquilo

Ella me sonrio y miro a mi madre que tambien la miraba de pies a cabeza, pronto me dispuse a presentarlas.

-Oh Johanna mira ella es mi madre Jennifer- dije señalando a mamá -Mamá ella es Johanna la novia de mi papá- dije señalando a Johanna ahora

-Mucho gusto- dijeron ambas al unisono.

Mamá se disculpo y se fue, me quede con Johanna platicando un rato hasta que pronto el doctor entro y dijo que ya me podia ir, que regresara dentro de una semana para retirar los puntos de mi mano ademas de revisar lo de mi casi anemia, Johanna fue a avisarle a mi padre y este entro con un cambio de ropa, obviamente no podia salir con la bata de hospital; al terminar de cambiarme nos fuimos directo a casa. Mamá me escribio para decir que ya estaba en casa. Al llegar yo baje del auto mientras Johanna y papá hablaban al parecer la precencia de mi madre no habia sido mencionada por mi papá. Al entrar mamá se encontraba en la sala, mientras leia una nota de Jo y Carlos que decia que habian ido a cenar y volverian mas tarde. Al verme mamá me indico que me sentara a su lado.

-Kendall ¿Aprecias mucho a Johanna?- pregunto inquisitiva

-Pues es muy agradable y me cae muy bien ademas ella y papá se ven felices- conteste neutral

Note desepcion en el rostro de mamá, creo aue penso tener una oportunidad.

-Mamá perdon pero te fuiste hace años, no te lo reprocho, pero era justo que papá rehiciera su vida- dije dulcemente y la abrace.

Despues de eso subi a mi habitacion, escribi en mi cuaderno azul, al terminar de escribir mi telefono sono, era un mensaje de Javier preguntandome como estaba; le conteste que un poco mejor y despues de eso me dispuse a dormir espero mañana sea un mejor dia.

POV Logan.

Han pasado unas cuantas semanas desde lo de Kendall; todos en la escuela tienen aun su mirada sobre mi se lo que pasa por sus mentes y piensan que yo soy el culpable de lo que le sucedio pero claro si supieran lo que el me hizo a mi todo seria diferente, voy rumbo a clase de quimica, en el pasillo logro verlo platicando muy sonriente con el hermano de Carlos me hierve la sangre; no le basta con James ahora estoy seguro que entre el y Javier hubo algo cuando aun eramos novios, me dejo llevar por mis instintos y camino hacia ellos.

-Veo que no te basta con James, vaya que encuentras pronto quien te consuele- dije desepcionado

-Callate Logan, Javier y yo solo somos amigos- dijo Kendall cortante

-Ay por favor, si se nota como se mueren el uno por el otro, no puedo creer que quieras ser la victima siempre cuando no eres mas que un pronto que solo busca quien lo comsuele metiendose en su cama- solte rabioso

POV Kendall.

-Callate Logan- dije abofeteandolo

Despues de eso me disculpe con Javier y me fui de ahi enojado y dolido por lo que Logan habia dicho, como es que tanto amor se pudo convertir en desprecio y dolor. Me dirigi hacia mi salon, no pude concentrarme, con todo lo que sucedia con Logan sabia que este iba a ser un verano dificil sin duda en estos momentos la oferta de mamá para irme con ella a Argentina suena como lo mas viable, pero no podia dejar de pensar en papá y en lo que sentiria si me alejo de el, ademas lo extrañaria jamas hemos pasado un verano separados; todo es complicado, pero si todo con Logan seguira asi creo que lo mejor sera que me vaya con mamá, el timbre sono, agradecia que esa fuera mi ultima clase la escuela se habia vuelto tediosa. Saque mi telefono del bolsillo de mi pantalon y llame a mamá.

-Hola, mamá ya tome una decision me voy conrigo a Argentina- dije seguro de mi oi como mamá se alegraba al otro lado del telefono.

Me despedi de ella y colgue, creo que un nuevo comienzo viene para mi y no voy a desaprovecharlo. Estoy decidido a superar esta tormenta por mas fuerte que sea. 


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: Llega la calma, nuevos comienzos

POV Kendall

Al llegar a casa papá me dijo que Johanna y su hijo vendrian a cenar porque estaba a punto de dar una noticia sobre su relacion, fingi entusiasmo porque la verdad estaba agotado, desde lo de L; si asi me referire a Logan de ahora en adelante solo como L, no vale la pena recordar ni su nombre, en fin desde lo de L mi vida habia sido muy cansada, necesitaba relajarme me consuela saber que en dos semanas estare rumbo a Argentina. Subi a cambiarme para la cena, al entrar a mi habitacion me sente un momento al borde de la cama, aun no le decia a papá sobre mi decision para irme a Argentina, no tenia idea de como reaccionaria y sinceramente tenia miedo de su reaccion, sacudi mi cabeza espantando esos pensamientos debia ser positivo; comence a cambiarme y baje rumbo al comedor mi padre estaba ahi dos lugares despues estaba Jo y a su lado Carlos, papá tambien los habia convocado porque practicamente ya eran parte de la familia. Me sente frente a Jo y sonrei. Minutos despues el timbre sono, papá fue a abrir, eran Johanna y L; nos saludaron cortesmente a todos, despues Johanna se sento en el lugar vacio junto a mi padre y L por desgracia debia ocupar el lugar junto a mi. Papá fue a la cocina por la cena, los cubiertos, platos y vasos, los repartio en la mesa y despues sirvio la cena; todo fue completo silencio, hasta que todos terminamos.

-Bien chicos es hora de darles la gran noticia por la cual estan aqui hoy- dijo mi papá nerviso viendo a Johanna

Ella solo sonreia dulcemente.

-Como sabran Johanna y yo tenemos una relacion desde hace unos meses, estos meses hemos llegado a conocernos bien y a enamorarnos de una manera inexplicable; asi que hace poco decidimos dar el siguiente paso, Johanna y yo hemos decidido casarnos el proximo año- decia mi padre con una gran sonrisa.

Yo solo los mire sorprendido no podia creerlo, no se asusten me da gusto que se hayan comprometido.

-Me da mucho gusto- dije acercandome a abrazarlos a ambos.

-Muchas felicidades señor Knight, señora Mitchell- decia Jo sonriente

-Igualmente me da mucho gusto espero que sean muy felices- dijo Carlos

-A mi tambien me da mucho gusto, solo quiero aclarar una cosa no estoy obligado a vivir junto a mi hermanastro el come hombres ¿Verdad?- decia L despectivo

-Eres un idiota- dije y me retire a mi habitacion.

POV Normal.

Jo acompañada de Carlos quien miraba a Logan desepcionado fueron tras Kendall.

-Logan ¿Porque diablos te comportas asi?-decia Johanna frustrada

-Bueno no he hecho nada mas que decir la verdad- decia Logan prepotente

-Escucha Logan crei que erasun buen muchacho pero veo que no es asi y con el respeto que tu madre merece te pido te vayas de mi casa-decia Robert serio.

Despues de eso Logan se retiro sin decir nada.

-Lamento todo esto, ya no se que hacer con el, parece que estamos atrapados entre la tormenta que son nuestros hijos- decia Johanna triste

-Ni lo digas espero y pronto solucionen sus conflictos- decia Robert

-En fin te dejo para que hablas con Ken y dale una disculpa de mi parte por lo de Logan- dijo Johanna besando a Robert y despues de eso se fue

Robert subio rumbo a la habitacion de Kendall.

POV Kendall.

Entre a mi habitacion y me tumbe sobre la cama, oi como alguien mas entraba, levante la cabeza y vi a Jo y Carlos frente a mi; Jo se tumbo a mi lado mientras Carlos aun permanecia frente a nosotros.

-Es un idiota, el idiota mas grande que ha existido- dije frustrado.

-Tranquilo Kendall veras que pronto todo se ha de solucionar- dijo Jo tranquila

-Si, yo se que Logan no es tan idiota como para vivir creyendo todas esas mentiras sobre ti- dijo Carlos serio

-No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con el o si me cree, ya pronto todo acabara- dije serio

-No iras a hacer una locura de nuevo- pregunto Carlos preocupado

-Carlos tiene razon Kendall esa no es la salida- decia Jo preocupada

-Claro que no, lo que les dire no se lo he dicho a nadie pero me ire a Argentina con mi mamá..-

-!COMO¡ Que es eso de que te iras con tu madre Kendall Knight- decia mi papá escandalizado

-Creo que mejor los dejamos solos- dijo Jo levantandose y llevandose a Carlos tambien.

Despues de eso mamá entro a mi cuarto y papá solo volteo a verla fulminante.

-Solo a eso regresaste ¿Cierto? Quieres llevartelo lejos de mi, como no deje que lo hicieras antes quieres hacerlo ahora, solo buscas como lastimarme cierto- decia papá furico

Mamá solo lo miro atonita.

-Escuchate Robert parece que soy un monstruo, por supuesto que no regrese a llevarmelo, regrese porque necesitaba a mi hijo, porque por fin tengo estabilidad para ofrecerle algo digno y el viaje unicamente es este verano, el niño necesita despejarse de todo lo que le esta sucediendo, vamos Robert no seas inseguro y piensa en tu hijo- era mamá quien asumio una postura ruda.

Yo solo los miraba, mientras algo en mi interior me hacia sentir triste y romper en llanto, un recuerdo de una discusion igual aparecio borrosamente, asi que me quebre.

-¡BASTA! Por favor- grite entre lagrimas

Ambos voltearon a verme y se acercaron a mi preocupados.

-Oh Kendall lo siento es que el solo pensar que te iras me da miedo- decia mi padre culpable

Mamá solo acariciaba mi espalda comprensiva.

-Papá yo jamas te dejaria, entiendeme debo alejarme un tiempo de aqui, tu ya viste como esta todo con L- dije volviendo a la calma

-¿L?- dijo papá confundido

-Logan, tu observaste como esta todo y creo que las cosas necesitan tiempo para enfriarse, necesito tiempo para reflexionar lejos de ciudad y de todo esto- dije seguro

Papá solo me sonrio comprensible y yo lo abrace y despues a mamá.

-Y por favor no peleen, traten de llevarse bien al menos las proximas dos semanas que quedan antes del viaje- dije tranquilo

Ambos asintieron. Despues de eso las cosas entre ambos se calmaron, las semanas pasaron muy rapido, la escuela estaba a unos minutos de acabar, el ultimo sonido de la campana y todo acabaria, el verano comenzaria y le diria adios a cada persona que me daño. La campana sono, sali rapidamente y sin darme cuenta choque con alguien al levantar la vista vi a Javi frente a mi.

-Lo siento, no te vi- dije sonriendo

-Veo que estas ansioso por el verano- decia divertido

-Un poco pero quien no- dije rapidamente alcance a ver a Jo y me despedi de el.

-Al fin el dia llego- dije aliviado junto a Jo

-¿Estas seguro de esto Kendall? He leido que no es bueno huir de tus problemas- decia Jo insegura

-Mas seguro que nunca y no estoy huyendo porque voy a regresar a hacerles frente- dije seguro

En ese momento nos alcanzo Carlos quien inmediatamente beso a Jo.

-¿Listo Kendall?- pregunto despues del beso

-Mas listo que nunca- dije seguro de mi

Los tres partimos rumbo a casa, hoy era un dia decisivo, por fin la temporada de tormentas se calmaba y parece que todo iba a ser perfecto apartir de hoy.

POV Logan.

Estaba rumbo al estacionamiento de la escuela que ya estaba vacia, por fin el verano habia llegado, necesito despejarme salir de este maldito lugar de pronto oi murmullos en uno de los baños; escuche como decian mi nombre abri un poco la puerta sin hacer ruido.

-Escucha Stettson no creo que debas meterte en mis asunto cuanto engañe o no al idiota de Logan es mi problema- era la voz de Dak

-Pues sera tu problema pero lo que estas haciendo esta mal, por tu culpa James esta en la carcel por haberlo usado como tu marioneta para lastimar a Logan y asi el terminara con Kendall- ese era Jett hablaba con frustracion

No puede ser cierto de nuevo cai en una estupida trampa de Dak, necesitaba escuchar más, necesitaba que confirmara todo lo que Jett decia.

-Ja Mira lo que yo haga para obtener a Logan es mi problema, iba a regresar a mi por las buenas o por las malas y pues elijio que fuera por las malas ademas yo sabia que James no iba a matarlo todo salio bien para mi- decia arrogante

No puedo creerlo, soy un imbecil.

-Eres la peor basura que existe- dije furioso entrando al baño

POV Dak

Esa voz no puede ser, es Logan ahora si estoy perdido.

POV Logan.

-Lo..Logie ¿Que haces aqui? ¿Que escuchaste?- decia Dak nervioso

-Lo suficiente para saber que eres la escoria mas grande del mundo- dije lanzandome sobre el tomandolo de la camisa -Por tu culpa perdi al amor de mi vida, lo lastime y casi muere, todo por tu maldito egoismo, te odio Dak Zevon, te odio como nunca he odiado a alguien- dije rabioso

-Por favor! Crees que me interesa lo que sientas por mi, lo que me interesa es que ese Kentonto no te tuviera y ya lo logre- decia satisfecho

Lo arrincone azotandolo contra la pared del baño.

-En este mismo momento vamos a ir con Kendall y le vas a pedir disculpas por tantas mentiras que inventaste- decia rabioso

-Pues a menos que tengas para un boleto de avion con mucho gusto voy- decia arrogante

-¿De que hablas?- decia confundido

-Kendall se va hoy a Argentina Logan- interrumpio Jett

Solte a Dak y sali corriendo de ahi junto a Jett, me dijo unas cuantas cosas mas que Dak habia hecho y me ofrecio su apoyo para cualquier cosa lo cual me sorprendio creo que el tambien se dio cuenta de la basura que era Dak, llegue al estacionamiento y subi a mi camioneta la cual arranque rapidamente en direccion a casa de Kendall debia darme prisa.

POV Kendall.

Me despedi de papá en la puerta con un fuerte abrazo y entre lagrimas, Carlos y Jo me llevarian al aeropuerto en mi auto mientras mamá me espera haya con los boletos, subi mis maletas al auto y despues de eso subi yo; Carlos arranco y nos alejamos de ahi, yo miraba por la ventana viendo como todo atras de mi comenzaba a hacerse mas pequeño, espero que las cosas cambien mientras no estoy, espero que todo se solucione.

POV Logan.

Genial justo la hora del trafico, espero llegar a tiempo.

POV Kendall.

Mientras más nos acercabamos al aeropuerto mas miedo sentia, no sabia que me esperaba al lugar donde iba pero espero sea mejor que lo que estoy dejando.

POV Logan

Estoy cerca, muy cerca de la casa de Kendall debo acelerar justo ahora el tiempo es mi enemigo.

POV Kendall.

Llegamos, baje mis maletas y antes de entrar me despedi de Carlos y Jo.

-Nos vemos chicos, procuren que mi papá no se sienta solo y cuidense mucho, ademas cuiden a este bebe que viene en camino- dije nostalgico abrazandolos

-Te voy a extrañar este verano Kendall, ten mucho cuidado tu tambien y no te preocupes estaremos al pendiente de tu papá- dijo Jo dulcemente rompiendo el abrazo

-Adios- dije entrando al aeropuerto

Llegue a la puerta de abordaje y me encontre con mamá quien me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Tranquilo mi niño ya veras que al regresar todo estara en orden- dijo frotando mi espalda suavemente.

Yo solo sonrei, abordamos el avion pronto, me sente junto a la ventana y senti nostalgia, pero se que esto es para bien ademas siempre esta la videollamada que no me hara extrañar tanto a mi padre y amigos. Suspire triste, voy a extrañar esta ciudad durante los proximos meses pero todo ira bien, lo se lo presiento.

-Adios Logan, hoy comienzo a sacarte de mi corazon- susurre viendo a la ventana nostalgico

POV Logan

Llegue a casa de Kendall y baje practicamente volando de la camioneta, toque la puerta y salio Robert.

-Señor Knight perdon por tocar asi y por aparecerme aqui despues de todo lo sucedido, perdon por eso tambien; vine a ver a Kendall- dije rapidamente

-No esta Logan, Carlos y Jo fueron a dejarlo al aeropuerto- decia Robert serio

En ese momento oi como un auto llegaba, voltee y vi a Carlos y Jo corri hasta ellos.

-¿Donde esta Kendall?- pregunte abrumado

-Lo siento Logan ya es muy tarde, Kendall se fue- dijo Jo

-No puede ser soy un imbecil- dije cayendo de rodillas en el pasto y rompiendo en llanto.

Por idiota perdi al amor de mi vida, creo que me tocaba una tormenta a mi por todas las que hice pasar a Kendall.

POV Dak

-Si creen que estoy vencido se equivocan, a partir de hoy aunque no me vean estoy ahi planeando mi siguiente golpe, disfruten sus dias soleados porque cuando regrese sere la peor tormenta que hayan vivido- decia Dak malicioso para si mismo

POV Normal

Parece que mientras para Kendall la calma comienza, para Logan una tormenta ha comenzado, Parece que la calma que viene solo es temporal antes de una nueva y mas intensa tormenta

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA ETAPA.**

**Proximamente: Mi Tormenta Favorita: El Ojo Del Huracan.**

**-Kendall regresara con un cambio radical**

**-James formara parte de un triangulo amoroso**

**-Obstaculos entre Carlos y Jo**

**-Nuevos personajes, nuevos amigos**

**-Una boda**

**-Musica y peleas amorosas**

**-Un accidente **

**-Nuevas tormentas**


End file.
